A Tale of Two Gumis
by Miststalker
Summary: Crossover between Sailor Moon and Ruroken. Stick with me as I continue to build the story. Rating is T for obvious reasons. This story is based in both the Manga and the Anime of both series.
1. Pow! The first meeting

A Tale of Two Gumi's

Ruroken X Sailor Moon au

By

Miststalker, Shauntell and Solana

As their dizziness faded the Sailor Senshi stood looking around in shock. Their transformations were undone and now they had on some very strange clothes that all looked very similar to Rei's temple outfit.

"WHA...where are we?!!" Usagi yelled. "Mamo-chan where are we?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Ami.

"I don't know where we are but we have to get back home! I have a test next week!" she exclaimed, causing the whole group to groan.

"Ami-chan, you're probably already way ahead of everything on that test. More importantly what'll gramps do at the temple without me? Chad's gone on retreat so gramps is all alone," Rei grumbled.

"There's a road ahead, so I suggest we follow it," Mamorou interrupted, replying to Usagi's earlier question. "We're bound to run into someone."

Everyone nodded and followed after Mamorou as he walked down the small road. They didn't know to what they traveled, but each of them hoped to run in to someone that could give them some idea of what was happening or where they were exactly. The last thing they remembered was seeing a bright light and then touching down in the middle of a forested path, dressed in traditional kimonos stretching back to the Meiji Era.

At least, that is the style they most closely resemble, Ami thought to herself as she followed quietly along with the others. But could such a thing be possible? Pluto is not supposed to use her staff for time travel unless absolutely necessary. But still...

As Ami thought, the others relaxed enough in their strange situation to goof around. But with the territory being so strange to them, Usagi was the first to notice that they had come a long way and turned to stare behind them.

"We've gone so far and still haven't seen anyone, I wonder if this road goes nowhere?" she asked aloud, in a slightly whining tone.

So concerned was Usagi with finding out where they were, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She yelped in surprise as she slammed in to another young woman who cried out in both anger and shock. The other woman was holding a painting, but Usagi and the others didn't notice this as Usagi fell backwards with a startled cry. She would have fallen flat on her back had Mamorou not caught her.

At the same time, a slightly feminine, but masculine voice cried in astonishment; "Ororooooo!!!!"

The woman rounded angrily on Usagi, the painting fallen unnoticed to the ground, and grabbed her shouting. "Why don't you watch where you're going? You almost knocked me down!"

At this the unknown woman starts shaking Usagi.

"Go-Gomen nasai!" Usagi cried tearfully. "Please stop shaking me!"

"HEY! Busu, stop shaking the poor girl and let's go!" yelled a spiky haired boy.

"I think that's enough. She didn't hurt you and she apologized," Haruka said grabbing the woman's wrists to break her hold on Usagi, only to have the woman lash out with her fist towards Haruka's head.

"Hey now that is totally uncalled for!" protested Makoto as she wades in to snatch Usagi away.

"Hey! Only I can pick on Busu!" cried the spiky haired boy as he rushed forward. "Get your mitts off her!!"

"Maa, Maa!!" said the same youthful voice as a brawl broke out with no one noticing as a gentle faced, red haired, short man hurried towards them with a worried expression on his face, trying to quell the fighting.

"Usagi-chan! Stop crying!!" Rei snapped in irritation as she struggled to pull the wailing blonde out of the angry girl's grasp.

As the man walks towards the fight, Mamorou moved in to join him. With looks of understanding they turned with resigned sighs to watch the outcome of the brawl.

"Think we should step in?" Mamorou asked as Haruka landed a particularly vicious blow to the gut of the woman Usagi had bumped into.

Suddenly a voice rang out; "Haruka stop this at ONCE!"

Haruka turned from the fight to face her partner Michiru. "Demo, Michiru she started shaking Usagi-chan!" Haruka stated simply, as if that explained everything.

"I don't care. You should know better then to start a fight with someone so obviously younger then you," Michiru said crossly as she approached the group.

"Seesha agrees, de gozaru yo," said the youthful voice, and the Sailor-Gumi turned as one – although Usagi was still held by the dark-haired woman and her hair had now fallen from the small buns on her head – to look at the red haired man as he approached the angry dark-haired woman.

"Kaoru-dono, Seesha believes this was just an unfortunate accident," the red haired man told the young woman sweetly, smiling a sunny smile as he gently, but firmly took her arms from Usagi and lead her away from the group.

"Demo!" the newly named woman, Kaoru, cried in protest.

"Aa, Kenshin!" growled the spiky-haired boy as he turned towards them, keeping his bokken aimed at Makoto. "These guys nearly knocked her over!"

"But this girl of yours started it!" Makoto growled at the boy, not yet paying full attention to the small, but handsome swordsman.

"Kaoru-dono . . ." the red-headed swordsman replied exasperatedly as he placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Kaoru-dono has had a bad morning, de gozaru na."

"That's no excuse," Minako snapped.

"She should've been watching where she was going," Kaoru snapped back, not breaking away from Kenshin's hold, yet keeping her hands fisted in obvious agitation.

"Ma ma," Kenshin sighed, releasing his hold to place his hands on her shoulders. "Did this young girl apologize or not Kaoru-Dono?"

"Usagi did apologize, is that not correct Usako?" Mamorou asked as he came to stand beside the bawling, long haired blonde, placing a gentle arm around her shaking shoulders.

"H-Hai!!" the blonde sniffed, burrowing her head into his shoulder.

"There, you see!" the swordsman said cheerfully as he gave Kaoru's shoulders a squeeze. "There was no need for this, Kaoru-dono. This has been a simple misunderstanding, de gozaru na."

"Mou," the young woman growled, completely forgetting about the painting as she turned to look at the bawling, blonde. Kenshin had yet to release his hold, and she made no move to break his hold when she looked at the blonde. She began to feel sorry for her angry outburst, but felt irritated at the stupidity of the younger girl as she continued to wail.

Is she a woman or a baby? Kaoru thought sourly, but sighed none the less.

"Gomen nasai," she muttered shortly, offering her hand, breaking away from Kenshin's hold. "I shouldn't have been so short. It wasn't really your fault. I wasn't really paying attention either. Truce?"

Everyone looked at Usagi. The girl sniffled, hesitating for a moment before taking the offered hand at Mamoru's gentle insistence.

"Yagata!" the swordsman cried cheerfully as he clapped his hands together. "Problem solved, de gozaru ya!"

"Imao, why don't we properly introduce ourselves?" asked the green haired woman Michiru that Kenshin had noted earlier as being the one able to control the one called Haruka.

"I agree that would be the most logical decision, at this point in time," stated the blue haired girl, who had stayed out of the fighting, "I'll go first. I'm Mizuno Ami, pleased to meet you."

"Seesha wa Himura Kenshin. Pleased to meet you," the red haired man with the cross shaped scar on his cheek said with a respectful bow.

"Anou Kenshin, maybe we should take these introductions to the Dojo? It looks like it's going to rain," Interjected Kaoru.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono," the red-head replied, turning to the Senshi-gumi. "If you have nowhere else to be perhaps you'd like to join us at the Kamiya Kashinn Dojo?"

"A dojo?" asked Makoto in interest as she looked at Kaoru. "You mean like bushido arts?"

"Iie," said Kaoru rather proudly as she turned to the Senshi-gumi. "It's a sword-arts dojo, made after the style my father perfected; Kamiya Kashinn Ryu. It's the sword that protects."

"Honto ni?" said Makoto, her interest turning into surprise.

"Well, in that case, let's head in the direction of this dojo of yours, eh?" said Mamorou as he put a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulders. "As Himura-san has said, it looks like it might rain. It wouldn't be good to get caught out in the middle of it."

"Sou, de gozaru no," Kenshin agreed. "Sa. This way, minna."

With that, he turned and headed back in the direction of the dojo, with Kaoru promptly following after him. She stuck close to his side, suddenly self-conscious of her appearance compared to the beauty of these strange visitors. She also watched somewhat enviously at the open affection between the tall dark haired man, and the petite blonde known as Usagi. With a small sigh she faced the path ahead, eyeing Kenshin as he walked beside her.

Kenshin was watching the one called Haruka. Her footsteps were precise and controlled, possessed by a grace he was familiar with. She was angry still, and yet the state of her emotions did not affect the grace of her movement.

Hmm, he thought. This is very strange. Her movements seem somehow familiar.

At that moment, as if sensing his eyes on her, Haruka looked back at him. Kenshin blinked at her and quickly looked ahead of him. He was bothered by this young woman, and he couldn't say how or why. There was something different about her and his Shishou. But he couldn't let her notice his awareness too much and so, he turned to Kaoru and began talking with her, as well as the other girls, trying to ease their nervousness. But some remained aloof and quiet regardless. Most were in their own thoughts about the strange land they'd landed in.

It has to be, but I just can't think why, Ami mused to herself as they continue on and buildings began to come into view. There's no way Setsuna would have brought us here on purpose. Hmm...I wonder, her staff did take the brunt of a pretty hefty blow...Maybe that's why we're here...Maa I wish I could just take out my computer and do a few calculations.

This is getting very strange... thought Rei as she looked around at the few trees they passed as they entered the city. Some of these trees feel familiar, only slightly different...younger maybe. I don't know, but this is starting to feel like the "Twilight Zone".

When the city finally came into view the sailor-gumi stopped to stare. The Kenshin-gumi stopped in surprise to look back at the group, noticing the combination of shock, fear, and unease written on their faces.

"Anou, we really should be going," Karou persisted, eyeing the dark ominous clouds. When no one moved she looked out to where they looked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Haven't you seen Tokyo before?" Kaoru teased them.

Before anyone else could answer Mamorou replied. "No, we haven't, this is quite an amazing sight." Following his lead, the girls all nodded, once again following Kaoru's lead. But the confusion and alarm remained etched on their faces.

"It's an overwhelming thing, so large." Ami said aloud but, thought nervously, her suspicions now confirmed. This is the past! she thought starting to panic. And judging from the style of architecture and the dirt roads, it is the Meiji Era! I remember seeing pictures of that town square there . . . and that stream! Oh, this is awful! Think Ami! What do we need to do? She looked around. Well, I suppose that for right now, we have to figure out which year of the Meiji we have come to exactly and how to get home. Demo, if my other assumption is correct and Setsuna's staff is broken . . . . We have a REAL problem!

All thoughts ceased as they entered the gates, and caught their first glimpse at the small yet elegant dojo.

"Sugoi! This is beautiful, almost as pretty as your temple, Rei-chan." Chibiusa breathed. "It's a little run down though."

Before Kaoru could explode at that comment, Kenshin interjected "Well we have been away from home for sometime visiting Kyoto. It's bound to look a little run down."

"What's that hole in the wall from?" Hotaru asked innocently. "It looks as though someone was thrown through it." She said wandering over to look at the hole in the dojo's wall, which had been carefully draped over with a large piece of fabric to keep out the breeze.

"Well that's a little hard to explain...and if we don't get under cover soon we'll get soaked." Kaoru says a little nervously. She had almost forgotten the hole where Saito Hajime had put Sano-san through. "Come on let's go inside minna."

"Hai" they all agree.

"If you like after the rain we could help you with repairs as thanks for letting us stay here," Michiru offered. "I'm sure you could use the help and for a little while at least we have nothing else to do."

She looked around to see the other's nod their agreement.

"Although we may want to have Usagi sit out on that," teased Chibiusa. "After all she's really clumsy. She just might make the hole bigger."

At this she and Hotaru burst into giggles.

"CHIBIUSAAA" Usagi growls as she stalked towards the young girls. "That was very...!"

"True," Rei interrupted. At Usagi's pathetic look Rei sighed and said, "Demo, you have other things you're good at. Repairs and athletics? No. Cleaning . . . well that's something you can do and this place looks like it could use a good scrub."

At this Makoto laughs and gives Usagi a hug, "That's true as long as it's not your room."

That elicits chuckles from the whole sailor-gumi.

Kenshin watches this interaction and can barely repress a grin. Their teasing of their friend reminded him strongly of Sano and Yahiko picking on Kaoru.

"Matte minna," Haruka says "remember that time when she was supposed to help me clean after my move? She made a bigger mess of the place than the rooms were in before."

Throwing Usagi a teasing look she puts her arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Mou, that wasn't my fault! Michiru spilled water on the floor and I slipped, that's all it was. Sheesh can't you remember anything right Haruka! After all it was your fault that Michiru spilled that water in the first place," Usagi grumbled looking sideways at Haruka and sticking out her tongue.

Looking back at Kaoru and Kenshin she said. "Demo I really can help clean and the others can help with repairs to say thank you for your kindness."

"Oh...I didn't ask you to stay with us in order to have you help with repairs," Kaoru protested, "I just..."

"No, please we'll feel useless if you don't let us help," argued the, until now, silent woman with very long green hair. "Demo first I believe we should introduce ourselves." She smiled kindly, "I'm Meioh Setsuna, nice to meet you."

Then she looked expectantly at the two giggling girls.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, demo you can call me Chibiusa." The young girl with bright pink hair said giving a small bow. "Nice to meet you." Then looked over at Setsuna and earns a smiling nod of approval.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru," the petite dark haired girl said, following Chibiusa's example giving a small bow.

At the mention of the name 'Tomoe', Kenshin raised an eye brow.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Much to Kenshin and Kaoru's amusement she also looked to Setsuna for approval. They both hide smiles as the young girls flush under the approving gaze of their obvious mentor.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru; this is Myojin Yahiko, and Himura Kenshin. We're pleased to welcome you to Kamiya Kasshin's Dojo," said the woman who had shaken Usagi hard enough to make her teeth rattle.

"I'm Chiba Mamorou," said the dark man who hadn't spoken a word the entire journey to the dojo, and pointing to them each he introduces the others, "Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Makoto, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, you've met Michiru-san, ette this is Tenoh Haruka." After pointing to the short haired blond who had fought with Kaoru, he gives Kaoru and Kenshin a small smile, "thank you for having us here."

"Oii, those two have the same name," Yahiko pointed out in confusion as he gestured to Usagi and Chibiusa. "How come?"

Usagi and the other girls looked at each other sheepishly.

"Anou, that's a long story," Setsuna explained somewhat uncomfortably as she put her hands on Chibiusa's shoulders to keep her from speaking. "One that's too long to tell for now."

"Ah, sou ka," said Kenshin with a smile, but the wheels in his head were turning.

Makoto looked around at the group a little more closely than before. And where she had barely glanced at Kenshin before in all of the chaos earlier, she now observed him in full. Her eyes sparkled dreamily at the simple, sweet appearance of his sunny smile, brilliant hair and charming violet eyes.

Wow! she thought dreamily, feeling her cheeks flush as she watched him look at Kaoru. He looks just like my old boyfriend! He's just a little shorter. She became thoughtful. I need to impress him somehow. Hmm . . . I know!!

"Well, now that that's over," Makoto says in an authoritative voice, "it's time to eat."

"Demo...we're out of supplies for food," Kaoru explains in a small voice. "We were gone for a long time so we didn't leave anything here that could perish."

Just then they hear the bright chatter of two voices talking excitedly while a third lower tone answered the occasional question. As the group watched a tall woman with long dark hair is practically dragged into the dojo by two adorable little girls.

"Megumi-dono?!" Kenshin asked in surprise.

At this the woman looked up sharply as the two little girls let out identical squeals of joy. "Ken-ni-san!" they cried and ran to the red head, who smiles hugely and kneels down for hugs.

"Ken-san!" the newcomer flutters, "you're home earlier then we expected. I thought you weren't going to travel for another three days just to be sure you had fully recovered! Otherwise we would have had this place cleaned and stocked..." she trailed off as the older of the two girls asked, "Anou, Ken-ni-san? Who are all these people?"

At the words fully recovered Haruka gives Kenshin a sharp look; as though she could see through him to find what had been wrong.

The younger girl nodded her head sharply in agreement as she peered cautiously over Kenshin's shoulder.

Megumi looks away from Kenshin and for the first time notices that the dojo seems quite crowded with twelve others.

Hmm...there's definitely one man but, she thought, looking at Haruka. That one could be either male or female.

Unable to resist teasing Kaoru she asks in high pitched singsong voice, "Ohhh Kaoru you didn't get Kenshin a harem in hopes of winning him did you?"

Kenshin's eyes bulged. "Oro!!?"

At this, Kaoru flushed and became angry. But before she could say anything, Usagi stepped forward, surprising the Kenshin-gumi, to speak to Megumi, rather annoyed.

"I don't know who you are but the idea of us being a harem is absolutely ridiculous!" she exclaimed angrily. "We are friends traveling together and Miss Kaoru was kind enough to open her home to us. I won't have you being mean to her."

Megumi was taken aback by the vehemence in the young woman's voice. "Gomen. I was merely teasing my friend. I didn't mean to insult you and your friends in anyway." Megumi bows in apology, "I'm Takani Megumi, a friend of Kenshin and Kaoru. Pleased to meet you."

Usagi's mouth opened once or twice in mild annoyance, and then she sighed. She still seemed displeased with Megumi's easy teasing of Kaoru, but her anger was subsiding. "Well, that's fine, but you might want to remember just who it is you're insulting before speaking. I mean, Kaoru is supposed to be your friend, isn't she?"

Megumi looked at Usagi funny, but sighed resignedly none the less. "Daijobu, young lady," she said kindly. "I never over do it on my teasing and Kaoru-san knows that."

Kaoru made a face at her, but then grinned slightly.

"Anyway, who may I ask are you girls?" Megumi asked as she looked at them, and then winked at Mamorou. "And you, of course."

Mamorou blushed slightly, nodding his head at her as Kenshin stepped forward to formally perform the introductions.

"These young ladies are some new friends of ours, Megumi-dono," he told her with his usual cheerful tone of voice and gestured first at Usagi. "This is Tsukino Usagi and the young man at her side is Chiba Mamorou."

The young couple bowed graciously at the introduction and Megumi bowed in return as Kenshin continued the introductions. Kenshin stopped on Michiru and Haruka, who was watching him rather closely again. But when the introductions were finished, Megumi was smiling warmly at all the young women and their single male companion.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Megumi said. "So, what are all of you doing in Tokyo? Or do you live here?"

"Um, you know?" offered Makoto shyly as she looked over at Kenshin with a blush. "Why don't we discuss all of that over dinner? I'm a great cook and can whip something up quick as a flash! What do you say?"

"Demo," said Kaoru with a flush as she turned to Makoto. "Our stores are empty, remember? We've been gone for so long . . ."

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-san!" said Megumi as Ayame and Suzumi came giggling back towards the group. "While you and Ken-san were gone, Ganzei-sensei and I went to the trouble of restocking your stores. You should have plenty for a good meal tonight."

"Honto-ni!?" Kaoru cried happily, clasping her arms together. "Arigoto, Megumi-san!"

"Well, then, shall I go back and start preparing the evening's meal?" asked Kenshin pleasantly as the first clap of thunder roared over head.

Makoto immediately stepped in front of him, eyes shinning. "No! Let me! I'm a great cook, honest! And it's the least I can do after you've let us stay!" Her wide brown eyes shone with the first lights of what Kenshin easily recognized as puppy love.

"Demo," Kenshin said in protest, but turned to go inside the dojo as the rain started to fall. Everyone followed him inside all too eagerly.

I need to find a way to tell this young woman that I'm not exactly available, de gozaru. But how can I do that? Kenshin mused to himself as they all went inside.

"No. Really!! Onegai!?" Makoto pleaded as she tugged on Kenshin's sleeve, further irritating Kaoru who easily noticed the dreamy look in Makoto's eyes.

She opened her mouth to order her release Kenshin, but was stopped by a pink haired rabbit.

"Hai!" chirped Chibiusa eagerly as she and Hotaru happily jumped up and down with Ayame and Suzumi. "She's awesome! I've never eaten such good food before!"

"Yeah, it's like restaurant stuff!" added Hotaru as Ayame and Suzumi clapped with glee.

"Sou ka," Kenshin said in interest and looked up at Makoto, apparently heedless of her obvious attraction for him. "Demo, you are the guest. You should relax."

"But I DO my best relaxing as I cook," Makoto told him. "Onegai! It's my favorite thing to do!" She looks pleadingly in the direction of the others to back her up.

"It is true that Makoto is a wonderful cook and she needs to cook in order to calm and relax her mind," Michiru interjects with a look at Kenshin and Kaoru that spoke volumes. Please it said let her do this so that I may speak to you without her here.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "What do you think, Kaoru-dono?" he asked her.

Kaoru thought a moment and sighed. "Well, I am a little tired from all that travel," she said, and then happily turned to Makoto with a smile. "Hai! I'd appreciate the kindness, Makoto-san. Demo, we don't have much."

"Daijoubu," Makoto chimed as she winked at Kenshin. "I can whip up anything with next to nothing! You just watch!" She looked around. "Now, where's the kitchen?"

"This way," Kaoru said and walked off to show her the way. Four of the older follow including the little girls, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Ayame and Suzumi. As they leave in a bundle of excited chatter it's obvious to Kenshin that those who remained are hiding smiles.

Imao he returns his attention to Haruka I really must discover why she's so different from all the others and yet similar to Shishou.

His musings are interrupted by Kaoru's return.

"Now that the noisy ones have left us," said Michiru as she stepped forward and looked expectantly at Kenshin.

"Don't forget slightly nosy," offered Setsuna with a small smile.

Michiru grinned slightly and Haruka chuckled as Michiru glanced at her comrade, then turned to Kenshin again as Kaoru came to stand beside him. "Perhaps," she said. "Still, I feel we must apologize for Makoto-chan's behavior. She is a very kind hearted girl, but can be a bit pushy and is prone to falling in love with every male who is kind to her."

"Nanni!?" Kaoru cried, flabbergasted and immediately annoyed that some strange girl had dared to try and flirt with her Kenshin.

Haruka rolled her eyes at Kaoru as Kenshin grinned sweetly, calmly listening to what he and Kaoru were being told.

"So what? Would that mean that if Yahiko was nice to her she'd fall in love with him too?" Kaoru asked with further irritation as she unconsciously took Kenshin's arm and held onto it possessively. "Mou!! I have a bad enough time with Megumi-san!"

Kenshin sweat-dropped as he looked at her. "Kaoru-dono?" he said in a small voice.

"Iie, they have to be older then she is," Haruka added matter-of-factly with a slight smile at Kenshin's plight. "Some time ago, Makoto-chan had been in love with a young man. She had expected to be with him for all time, as it were, demo he left her saying she was 'not womanly enough'."

Kenshin frowned at that while Kaoru blinked in surprise.

"That's so cruel!" Kaoru growled. "Why would he say such a hideous thing like that!?"

"It was because she practiced Kendo and Bushido," Haruka explained with a grimace.

"Nanni!?" Kaoru cried. "But I practice Kendo! In fact, I teach it! Demo, Kenshin helped me protect my school! And he's stayed by my side and helped me make new friends since I met him! He believes in people and knows they can do anything they set their mind too! Differences in gender mean nothing to him when it comes to doing what you dream!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a warm, appreciative smile. "Kaoru-dono . . ." he said softly and suddenly gave her hand a tender squeeze, but his cheeks had gone a little pink.

"Demo, it is true, Kenshin!" Kaoru told him somewhat defensively as she turned to him. "Without you . . . I'd still be alone."

Kaoru went quiet, but the fear of being alone again hung in her voice and sparkled in her eyes. At this, Kenshin's smile broadened and his hold on her hand tightened slightly.

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono," he told her softly.

Haruka quirked a small grin as she watched them, seeing more to this than perhaps the two of them did. "Well, obviously, Himura-san is no ordinary man, is he?" she stated, and Kenshin and Kaoru looked at her. And for an instant, another measuring stare passed between Kenshin and Haruka before Haruka shrugged it off and continued with her earlier explanation. "Anyway, since then Makoto has thrown herself into learning and mastering the more 'womanly' arts, such as cooking. Demo, she's developed a rather bad habit of falling into a 'crush' with every man she sees. This is particularly bad when the man in question is unusually kind and handsome."

She threw Kenshin a pointed glare and Kenshin sighed heavily. "This one thought as much," he said. "Demo, that is an unfortunate story. This one . . . This one can understand somewhat where she is coming from. Demo, this race to find a replacement will lead only to further heart-ache. She needs to slow down and find herself first. Demo, how to explain this to her without hurting her?"

"Believe it or not, she learns to slow down a little day by day," Haruka noted with her own exasperated sigh as she folded her arms. "And, we have tried talking to her and explaining things to her, demo she doesn't always listen. At this point, for her to grow up would take a miracle."

Kaoru scowled. "Well, she's not getting near Kenshin, that's for sure!" she growled. "I just managed to get him back to Tokyo in one piece! He's not leaving here again unless I go with him!"

Realizing what she'd said and how much she'd revealed about her feelings, Kaoru blushed looking away from Kenshin.

Kenshin blushed as he looked at her, SD-faced and sweat-dropped as he tried to think of something to say in reply. But nothing came to mind, so he just chuckled in exasperation and scratched the back of his head the way he always did when he was embarrassed.

"How sad," said Megumi suddenly from behind them as she looked towards the kitchen, and everyone turned to her in surprise. Kaoru practically jumped out of her skin and went beet red as she glared at the 'vixen' doctor and briefly wondered just where she had come from and for how long she had been standing there.

"That poor girl," Megumi muttered with a shake of her head. "To be left behind just because she loved martial arts. Demo, I know a young woman who is slightly better off, ne Kaoru-san?" Megumi turned to Kaoru and Kenshin and slyly winked at the furiously blushing pair. "After all, the man in your life does everything, ne?"

Kaoru stared malevolently at Megumi. "Watch it, Vixen!" she snarled.

"Hohohoho!!" laughed Megumi as she put a hand over her mouth as the fox-ears sprouted on top of her head.

Kenshin just sighed resignedly and turned back to the others with Kaoru.

"Anyway," said Kaoru as she cleared her throat. "Does this sort of thing happen all the time?" She looked pointedly at Mamorou who was studying the hole in the dojo wall as Usagi chattered at him.

"I mean," Kaoru muttered. "Wouldn't it present a problem with the rest of her friends?"

At that, excited chatter rang out to them from the kitchen. The delicious smells of cooking food accompanied the voices, telling those outside that dinner was most assuredly almost ready.

"OH! No she only falls for guys she perceives as being available," Michiru explained, and then began to answer the unasked questions that were in both Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes. "In other words, this young man wouldn't be in love with anyone else."

At that, Kenshin flinched. He was starting to fall in love with Kaoru, and yet he was afraid to pursue anything. Still, in this he understood that Makoto had seriously misjudged his situation.

"What about those two?" Megumi asked curiously as she pointed at Mamorou and Usagi.

"Oh, Mamorou and Usagi have been together forever," Michiru replied with a warm smile. "They are true soul-mates, even if there are times it does not seem that way."

"And, Makoto did immediately back off when she realized Mamorou was taken," Haruka added.

Megumi sniggered. "True soul-mates, eh?" she sighed. "It looks to me like he needs a more mature young woman as his companion. After all, she acts more like a child than Kaoru-san!"

"It's pointless to even go there," Haruka told Megumi with a glare. "Many have already tried and all have failed. At least in their attempts to separate them. 'He needs someone more mature,' the women say. Or, she needs 'someone who is kinder to her.' Say the males who go after her." She snorted. "Haven't you realized that many of those around us who have darker sides, thoughts and feelings need a joyous soul to balance them? And then at the same time, a soul who is ebullient and bubbly needs a calmer, more centered soul to ground them."

At this, Kenshin felt his heart stop. It sounded so much like him and Kaoru for some reason. Yet, he was not nearly as stand-offish as Mamorou. He was not as bubbly as Kaoru, and let's face it, Kaoru was much more mature than the young girl, Usagi. And yet, he was seeing much more clearly now. Somehow, he, Kaoru and Mamorou and Usagi were alike.

"Humph!" Haruka snorted as she turned away from Megumi. "Your types are all alike. You're so pushy that you don't truly see what's in front of your eyes." She glanced at Megumi with a measuring stare. "Or, maybe you're too scared or stubborn to see? To selfish perhaps?"

Megumi stared at her for a moment in shock and a little pain that stemmed from her own past experiences started to burn in her eyes, as did fierce anger. But before she, or Haruka, could say more, Setsuna stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"I'm sure that Megumi-san was merely joking Haruka," she said calmly. "You saw how she was with Kaoru." Setsuna looks at Megumi expectantly.

Haruka turns a steely glare on Setsuna who merely raises an eyebrow and nods towards Megumi who looked as though she had been slapped and knew she deserved it.

"Iie, that's alright I should not have taken the liberties that I did when referring to your friends, Haruka-san. I am very, very sorry," Megumi bowed towards Haruka, abject apology in every line of her body. "I was unaware of their relationship's dynamics, and made assumptions based on the mere outward appearance of the two of them alone."

Haruka considered a moment and then sighed resignedly; catching the fierce glare that Kenshin had suddenly given her. He would never be so forward or hurtful to someone and had become silently defensive in Megumi's favor. His body language was stiff and rigid and he had subconsciously slipped into a stance that Haruka was REALLY starting to recognize.

But it can't be possible! Haruka thought with some unease. Can it?

"Daijobu Megumi-san," she said in a softer tone, now regretting her harsh words and suddenly feeling uneasy under Kenshin's violet, blazing stare. "I regret my harsh words. Truly. I'm just very protective of them both." Closing her eyes as she realized that further explanation was called for, "I have seen too much strain on them and their relationship. I spoke without thought and an understanding of their past that you do not possess."

She turned and bowed to both Megumi and, surprisingly, Kenshin. "Gomen-nasai," she said. "I realize now you meant no offense."

Kenshin removed his hand from sakobato. He had known he wouldn't need his blade in this situation, but it was just an old, bad habit. His sword was a way to protect those he loved. It was a safe guard. And it also served as a warning to someone else to watch it. He was only slightly satisfied when Haruka noticed this and held her gaze for a very long moment . . . until a blonde head suddenly bounced over to their little group and pushed big blue eyes right in his face.

"Were you guys talking about us?" asked Usagi happily as she started at Kenshin.

"Oro?" he gasped, stepping back in shock at her boundless speed and energy. she is most certainly NOT like Kaoru-dono! he thought bemusedly.

Usagi turned to Haruka, that same silly grin on her face. But somehow, it charmed them. Especially, when Mamorou came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Usako, don't get so close," he teased her lightly with a small smile, and glanced at Kenshin, although he knew deep down that Kenshin was no threat.

Kenshin shrank back non-offensively. "Maa, Maa," he said, waving his arms.

Mamorou nodded.

"Ano, Haruka?" said Usagi curiously. "Daijobu?"

"Aa," Haruka said with a grin. "It's nothing to worry about, Usagi-chan. Just a – ah, compliment to you and Mamorou."

"Honto ni!?" Usagi beamed with a blush and a giggle. "Yatta!!"

Only slightly embarrassed about her outburst, Mamorou gave them all a slight smile. "I think Mako-chan is about done with dinner, why don't you go check Usako?"

"Hai! I'll be right back" Usagi calls as she runs off to the kitchen (nearly falling twice.) "Mako-chan! Is the food ready yet?!! We're hungry!"


	2. What in the WORLD!

Heh auther notes: oops guess I should have done this first chapter, however, this is my first time posting a fic so shrugs we'll do this in the second chapter. This fic I started in a dream and after I told it to my friends they have helped me to write it. Mainly I write for the Sailor Senshi while Shauntell writes for Kenshin's group and Solana does our Japanese. Also as I said in the summary there is a very small amount of yuri due to Michiru and Haruka. If you are childish enough to believe the idiotic English version of them being cousins then leave right now! Oh yeah there might be a little OOC not much though since I like most of the characters the way they are.

Timeline: Sailor Senshi wise this takes place after Sailor Stars, the TV version, I am shamelessly mixing what I liked from the animated series with what I liked from the manga. For the Kenshin-gumi this takes place after the battle with Shishio here I am also mixing what I like from the manga with what I like from the animated series. I have yet to read the arc including Enishi but he may show up so that I can have the badies mess with his mind whilst I have the Sailors kick his butt. Heh now I'm rambling so on to the next.

Legal stuff: These guys and gals aren't mine; I don't own them I merely have very strange dreams involving them. I do however own Leader and the badies so if you wanna play you have to ask nice.

Many thanks to YYY for my very first review hopefully I'll get more. Since YYY reviewed it first this chapter is dedicated to her. (Heh still with the questions left at the end)

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tokyo of 2004....

"Hmm . . . It seems they've gone somehow. I wonder where or, shall I say, 'when' they've gone?"

A shadow floated through the gloom as the darkness of night gathered around him and seemingly seeped into the space he left behind as he disappeared.

* * *

Also in the year 2004...

Below the surface of the Earth in a protected and sacred place known as Elysian, a shudder ran threw the beautiful world as the master Helios - priest and protector - ran towards the shrine housing the huge Golden crystal obelisk. The urge was strong, stronger then the time when Nehelenia had invaded and he had been ordered to find the Princess.

What in the world is going on? Why is there an earthquake here? And why am I being summoned like an errant little boy once more?! Helios wondered as he summons the Maynards to meet him at the shrine.

As he reached the shrine a particularly violent quake shook the earth, causing him to tumble to his knees before the Golden Crystal Obelisk. He starred in horror as the sacred stone shuddered and split in two with a great blast of light and wind. Yet as the two halves fall to the earth with a crash, Helios's horror turned to amazement as a woman with long, silver hair that fell to her ankles in gentle waves stepped out of the Golden Crystal and stood before him. And suddenly from there, he fell into a deep bow, but a part of him didn't know why. He barely recognized this woman, yet his soul shook at her power.

She smiles slightly, "Ah young one, no need to be on your knees before me. I'm not the Queen after all." She stretched lightly and then walked towards him.

I know that voice! Helios realized with a start as he stood up to look at her more clearly. "Demo . . . from where?" But then it hit him. This is the owner of the voice that told me to find the Princesses! I didn't . . . I thought that it was Queen Serenity communicating with me from the past! But it wasn't her! All this time, 'she's' the one who has been trapped within this crystal! So why now does she emerged?

"Ano . . . Lady, please excuse me, but who are you?" Helios asked as he bowed his head. She's very small. Demo, she's not AS small as Small Lady. Yet, he eyed her covertly. She is definitely more mature.

The woman before him chuckled as she put one short, but elegantly slender finger beneath his chin. "Look at me when you speak. As I said, I am no queen. As for who I am, well . . . that explanation is a very long and complicated one. Let's say that I am a devoted servant of the moon. I was left here for healing, demo I have been awoken by the needs of my Queen."

She turned to look around the room and noticed the giant crystal that was now split in two. "Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "This will never do."

Without further ado, she gestured with her hand and to Helios's astonishment; the two halves picked themselves up and fused back together. A lightning bolt lit up the crack for a split second, leaving no trace of where the crack had formed.

Helios stared at the lady with new found admiration, and yet felt some trepidation as he asked her; "Lady? May I at least ask you your name?"

"Heh . . . I did forget to tell you my name, didn't I? Well . . ." she trailed off and then; "I suppose you may simply call me Leader, as that is the only name I can currently recall." She smiled gently at him. "I can't seem to place you, however, although I know I've heard your voice before."

Smiling in return, Helios replied, "I have heard you speak to me many times, La-Leader, and always in time of great need for Elysian. The first was when Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom. You gave me advice on how to guard this sacred realm from her and Metallia's desecrations. The second was when Nehelenia invaded the Earth. You told me to seek the Maidens who would lead to our salvation and the awakening of the Golden Crystal, sealed within Prince Endymion. But most recently, there was the situation with Galaxia when she invaded Earth in search of the precious 'star seeds'. You helped me guard Earth's true heart from her enabling Princess Serenity to shatter the Chaos surrounding Galaxia's heart."

At these last words Helios thought that he saw something flicker across Leader's face but it was gone so quickly that he thought that surely he had been imagining it.

He smiled appreciatively at her as they found themselves walking towards the 'Rose Pavilion' that was the small sanctuary where Endymion and Serenity had come to rest for a short while during the battle with Nehelenia (1).

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, realizing that, that might not have been what she meant. "Gomen. I am called Helios, the High Priest of Elysian." He turned to the two silent figures that had been trailing them. "And these are the Maynards (2) of this shrine."

Leader turned and looked at the two silent figures. They bowed deeply to her and she bowed back, although her bow was much shallower. But then she turned back to face Helios, a troubled frown on her face.

"I recall those events you mentioned, but only vaguely. And yet none of them woke me fully," She noted almost to herself. "What is so dire now that I am called forth? The Queen told me that I would awaken only when I was needed. So why now?"

Leader looked at Helios and noted the puzzled look on his face. She realized she had been speaking out loud, and sighed. "Helios, could you please show me the Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, as well as their guardians?"

"Of course, Leader," Helios said and turned to lead her towards his own observation room; the one where he watches over and prays for those on the Earth's surface. "I should be able to find them for you."

Turning, he lead Leader towards his favorite room. And then . . . perhaps I will see 'MY' Lady, as well as hers, he thought to himself with a small smile.

After a moment, they reached the room Helios used as his observation chamber. It was spacious and yet comfortable with cushions scattered all about the place to make long vigils more endurable. Silently, Helios signaled the Maynards to bring tea and food. Turning back to Leader, he started to study her more closely for the first time. Once more, he noticed she was very small in height and yet perfectly formed. Her hair was a most unusual silvery white, just like the palest moon on the clearest night. On her hip she carried a sword with the ease and negligence of one accustomed to its weight. A small breeze lifted her hair and he noticed an intricate tattoo, detailed and exquisite. It was of a Western style Dragon mantling over the moon, but not the moon as it was now, pitted and scarred, from numerous battles and meteor strikes as the 'normal people' of Earth thought. This was an image from a time when the moon was ruled by its Queen and had been truly beautiful smooth and round as the finest pearl. The tail of the Dragon curved delicately over her right shoulder and entwined down her arm, almost reaching her elbow.

Just then, the Maynards returned with the food and drink, and Helios gently cleared his throat. "Lady . . ." he said softly, but trailed off as she turned and lifted one elegant eye brow.

Helios flushed a bit, realizing what he'd done. "Gomen, Leader we have refreshments if you would do the honors," he told her, gesturing towards the low table. "It may take me a while to locate the Princess and her companions."

He bowed to her politely and then turned and settled himself comfortably on one of the large pillows near the table. Leader nodded to him graciously and then took a seat. The Maynard's offered her the food and tea and she delicately nibbled on a tea-cake while watching Helios glanced through his magical screen. But a few hours passed in companionable silence as Helios silently searched the world for the signatures he had come to know so well. He broke his stillness only to take small sips of tea from the cup that Leader kept obligingly full. But still, the search went on with no results and Helios began to worry.

"Gomen, Leader," he said in concern as he turned to her. "Demo, I cannot locate them. It doesn't seem as though they are on Earth at the moment."

"Are you able to search the immediate past for them, find their last moment on Earth exactly so we may see what has happened to them." Leader asked her voice gentle yet conveying a great concern.

"I can try, demo I can make no guarantees as to my success," Helios told her, his worry creasing his brow. Not being able to sense Small Lady, I can understand. She may have gone home to Crystal Tokyo. But what of the others?

He began to brood, but, with a shake of his head, forced his consciousness out into the world above. But this time, he searched the immediate past for those precious sparks. And a few minutes later, the small worry line in his brow deepened and a frown marred his features. Gravely, he turned to look at Leader.

"I have found them," he said, frowning deeper still. "Demo, I cannot tell what has happened to them."

"Show me," Leader gently commanded him, putting down the teacup and looking at him seriously. "Perhaps I can figure it out."

Helios nodded and slowly, very slowly, a picture formed. The Sailor-Gumi came into view. A battle surrounded them. They were fighting fiercely. Their faces were grave. But suddenly, there was chaos around them as light and wind surround them with the force of a small explosion. And then the scouts and the Prince of the Earth disappeared.

Helios stared at the screen as it went black in shock. But Leader's frown had deepened.

"Show me that battle again," she commanded urgently. "Only this time, focus more on the Outer Scouts. Specifically Pluto."

The screen, which was actually a dome ceiling, came to life again. The battle scene returned, but now it focused on Pluto, the Guardian of Time. Slowly, what must have happened to the scouts became clear as Helios and Leader watched. One of the scout's opponents managed to land a particularly hard blow to Pluto's staff. It snapped, sending an energy wave cascading everywhere. The scouts and Prince Endymion disappeared.

For a moment, Helios and Leader were silent with shock.

"So that's what happened!" gasped Helios in worry. I hope Small Lady is alright!

"Small Lady . . ." he sighed, collapsing rather suddenly in exhaustion from the efforts of gathering the information. Leader regarded him for a long, tense moment and then looked up at the dome.

"Helios, go and rest yourself for now," she ordered him gently. "Once you are properly rested, we will skim all the different eras of Japan to find them. Demo, we will start with the Edo era then work our way forward, as I don't think that Setsuna's staff being broken would throw them past that time period, however, if we don't find them soon I'm afraid that the enemy might and so we must be very careful not to tip them off." She rose and placed a comforting hand on Helios's shoulder. "We will find them, Helios. I promise you that."

And with those final words, Leader walked back in the direction of the Rose Pavilion, leaving Helios to watch the coming dawn alone.

* * *

Notes

1. In the manga she's Nephrenia while in the TV series she's Nehelenia this ismerely a case of me mixing what I liked in both series.

2. I couldn't find just one spelling of these ladies' Title so I went with the one I liked

For those of you who don't know Elysian doesn't show up in any of the stories except for the season containing Nehelenia, this doesn't mean that it was unaffected by the other invasions, just that Naoko-sama didn't think it was relevant to the story.


	3. Getting to know you

Back in the Eleventh year of the Meiji...

"Wow!! That was the best food I've had in weeks!" Yahiko exclaimed as he fell back onto the floor of the Dojo (the only space large enough for their group to eat together.)

"Heh, we told you that Makoto is the best at cooking," Haruka said as she leaned against the wall of the Dojo with Michiru beside her. "If she can't cook it, it doesn't deserve the name food."

Casually reaching towards the plates still left Haruka spears a small tasty vegetable with her chopsticks and places it in Michiru's bowl. Michiru smiled warmly up at her.

Kenshin eyed the exchange. /There's definitely something more behind that then a friend helping a friend,/ he thought as he watched them. But he turned back to the rest of the Sailor-Gumi as they chatted happily with the rest of the Kenshin-Gumi, putting that thought in the back of his mind to return to it later.

Looking around he saw Mamorou and Usagi cuddled together with Chibiusa curled on their laps. She was sleeping peacefully while the couple gazed fondly at her and each other. Hotaru, the other young girl with them, was curled up asleep on Setsuna's lap while the others were still chatting and laughing.

"So!!" said Megumi suddenly, and loudly enough to cut through the noisy babble. "We never learned what you all are doing here in Tokyo. We don't even know what you do." She smiled around at the group and her gaze fell casually on Haruka. "Why don't you start, Tenoh-san?"

Haruka gazed at Megumi with one eyebrow raised and a slight twist to her mouth. "I'm Michiru's bodyguard and hired muscle," she replied and gave Megumi an ironic half-bow.

"Oh, sou ka! What do you do that requires a bodyguard, Michiru-san?" Megumi asked politely, yet less formally than she had with Haruka.

Haruka smiled a little at that. It was obvious that Megumi was still being careful around her.

Nevertheless, Michiru was just as polite in her answer to Megumi's question and with a small laugh, she said; "Oh! I'm just a musician traveling with my apprentice, Mina-chan. The reason I hired Haruka is because we were attacked and all our belongings were stolen." She sighed. "Including our instruments."

"That's awful!" Kaoru exclaimed in horrified sympathy. "You must have been so scared! Did you get hurt?"

Michiru shook her head. "Iie, Haruka found and saved us before any real damage could be inflicted. Demo, it'll take time to make new instruments again. It's a major set back considering that our music is what earns our keep."

"Hmm," said Kaoru softly, and she glanced over at Kenshin. She was surprised to note how seriously his eyes appeared. His gentle rurouni smile still sparkled as brilliantly as the sun as he listened to the answers given by these girls to Megumi's questions. But he was still measuring these young ladies the way he sized up anyone who could be thought of as suspicious or an enemy.

/But these girls are not the enemy,/ Kaoru thought wearily. /Are they?/

"Still, we'll get by for now, I suppose," said Michiru as she put down her glass. "However, I noticed you had a great deal of wood outside. May I ask what you use it for?"

"Oh, that's for the bath house and for when we do our cooking," Kaoru told her.

"Hmm," said Michiru with a humble bow. "Would it be too much trouble if I imposed myself on you to take a look at that wood of yours? I need to find more wood that is appropriate for rebuilding the type of instruments we use."

"Oh!" said Kaoru, all too happy to help. "Of course! Use as much as you need. We have plenty to spare. Right, Kenshin?"

Kenshin grinned at them. "Sou de gozaru na!" he said cheerfully.

Megumi, finally regaining her tongue, asked "What sort of instrument do you play?" Looking at Haruka she thinks /Why on earth do I get the feeling there's more to this then you're telling us./

"I play a Western instrument called the Violin; it truly is a most wondrous instrument. All the varying tones are called forth by a bow carried across strings instead of a mallet or one's hands," Michiru replied, glowing with obvious pleasure at the subject.

Kenshin and the others stared at her in wonderment. Her entire being seemed to sparkle with joy as she spoke and somehow, although no hint of what a violin sounded like had been given, they could hear beautiful music playing in the back of their minds and were mesmerized.

However, before she could continue Minako stepped in and said; "Please don't get her started! I have to hear about it all day during lessons. I would like to go one night without hearing about that thing."

Kenshin and the others stared at her, startled. Minako immediately blushed.

"Gomen! Don't misunderstand me, onegai! I do love the instrument and it does produce wonderfully different sounds and tones. . . . Demo, it's all I hear or talk about during lessons and I like to let my mind rest from learning about it."

At this Yahiko nods his understanding, "As a fellow apprentice I can appreciate the need for down time."

"Down Time!? Down Time! All you ever get is down time!" Kaoru shrieks at her lazy apprentice "You almost never practice and you skip lessons constantly!" At this last statement, Kaoru whipped out her bokken and smacks him over the head with it.

"Itai!" Yahiko cried as he rubbed his head. "That hurt, busu!!"

"Nanni!!?" Kaoru shrieked and moved to strike him again. But before she could move, Kenshin had taken her by the arms and gently held her back.

"Maa, maa!" he said gently. "Let's get along, shall we?"

"Sure, but the kid shouldn't have called Kaoru san ugly," said Minako, and the other girls all nodded their head.

"Mou!" Yahiko growled, and pouted while Kaoru triumphantly spit her tongue out at him.

Kenshin sighed. /Are we adults or children?/ he thought bemusedly as he glanced at Kaoru.

"Well, as long as we're on the subject of what we're going to be doing here," Setsuna said as some of the giggling around them ceased before it could awaken the sleeping girls. "I'm going to be offering my services as a tutor to some of the schools here in Tokyo. I thought that perhaps I could give children extra lessons, for a small fee of course."

"Honto ni?" said Kaoru with a smile. "That's great!"

"Aa," Kenshin agreed with a smile. "There are not that many good teachers here in Tokyo at the moment. And I'm certain the children would love you."

Setsuna smiled appreciatively.

"As for me I'm going to open a restaurant here in Tokyo," Makoto stated as she winked at Kenshin. "It's something I've always dreamed of and now I'm gonna make it happen!"

Despite what he knew of her obvious attentions towards him, Kenshin couldn't help but smile at Makoto. Her smile was so bright and full of anxious excitement and her eyes simply sparkled as she thought of the possibilities. Dreams should never be shunned, and he wouldn't do anything to discourage her. Nevertheless, he did need to think of something before her obvious attractions went too far.

However, as the discussion continued, Haruka continued her observation of Kenshin. Something about him interested her. It was the way he held himself and studied those around him. Of course, it could just mean that he was simply seasoned samurai. Except that most samurai did not possess the aura that he did. And his eyes glowed the way a samurai's eyes couldn't. He had power.

/Indeed, he's small but, if I'm not mistaken, incredibly athletic. And that grace of his movements that I've noticed . . . Most samurai don't move that way. They are quick and elegant, but not sleek and silent. They don't use that same tendency in every day life. But this man . . . this man is one born not only with innate talent, but he has also experience long, arduous training./

Haruka sighed a moment as she studied the red head's face a moment longer. It held a wealth of knowledge and experience, but also many secrets. Yet she couldn't get over the intensity of his gaze. His eyes were as deep as her own, and yet he had not lived half so long.

Haruka frowned. /That smile of his . . . And his eyes. It hides a wealth of pain and regret. He fears for something and is reluctant. It's almost like 'her', although I haven't seen 'her' in years./

Haruka shook her head. /Enough wool gathering. How do I learn the truth about him without challenging him?/

Haruka glanced at him again and received a shock when she noticed Kenshin watching her. His measuring gaze was as intense as those Haruka gave her worst enemies. Somehow, Haruka knew that Kenshin could stand up to her despite her obvious powers and the fact that he was not aware of them. But how could he do that?

She shook her head again, but gave Kenshin a reassuring nod of her head. He nodded back and seemed somewhat relieved, but he still watched her. He seemed curious of her too, but Haruka decided to ignore that for now. Watching Kenshin too much obvious attracted his attention way to easily. So for now, she'd just focus on the conversation.

"So, Ami san," said Megumi. "What's your reason for coming to Tokyo?"

"I came to Tokyo to find a Doctor," Ami replied somewhat uneasily, and traced her memory to a controversial doctor of this period who had trained a woman to be a nurse, assistant and eventually even a doctor. "His name is Gansei, although I'm not sure where to find him. He's supposed to be very gifted."

"Honto?" said Yahiko in surprise as he and the rest of the Kenshin gumi stared at her. And then, he and Kaoru suddenly burst out in wild laughter while Kenshin chuckled. Megumi, however, just smiled and shook her head.

Ami stared at them in confused surprise. "Nanni?" she asked in a somewhat aggrieved tone. "Doshte?" She turned to Megumi, somewhat desperate. "Megumi san, why is everyone laughing? And why are you shaking your head? Do you know Gansei sensei?"

At this Megumi nodded and actually giggled. But now she even seemed somewhat ruffled.

"Ah gomen, gomen! It's just that Dr. Gensai is our good friend of ours," Kenshin told her apologetically. "Megumi dono actually studies with him and is learning to become a fine doctor herself. It's fate that we have run in to you, that's all. Honestly, it has nothing to do with your wish to study with him."

"Don't forget to mention, Ken san, that our good 'doctor' is somewhat lazy," Megumi said with a sly glare. "Leaving me alone to do so much of his own work while he wanders off doing heaven knows what!"

"Just like someone else we know," teased Makoto as she winked at Usagi.

"Oii!!" Usagi growled, but the girls giggled.

"Demo, you really study with Dr. Gansei?" Ami asked excitedly as she turned to Megumi once the giggles had died down. "What is he like?"

I don't believe it, it's really her! Ami thought at the same time as she regarded the long haired beauty before her. I can't believe I've been given this sort of opportunity! I've read that she started out having to refine the opium drug for some big time dealer lest she lose her life. But then she became one of the very first women doctors in Japan, and was one of the best! This is terrific!

All of those thoughts were burning through Ami's mind as Megumi went into a lengthy explanation of Doctor Gansei and his good and bad habits. She even discussed the medical procedures she had learned and wasn't too shy to mention how some of her previous training made it so easy for her to be able to do what she did. Kenshin and the others just sat back and listened with exasperated, but patient expressions. They knew how much being a doctor meant to her and it wasn't often that she met other young women with the same desire and interest. This was good for her and they would not interrupt.

Still, a lot of what she had to say could take hours to explain. And most of it always went way over their heads. They needed some form of an interruption.

"Sooo . . ." said Haruka, politely interrupting Ami and Megumi before they could go on for too long and everyone turned to look at her. Megumi and Ami, however, quickly snuck over to a separate corner, eager to compare notes and learn each others interests and current understandings.

"We've mostly told you what we're doing here in Tokyo," Haruka stated as she glanced around at the Kenshin gumi, her gaze falling last and holding on Kenshin. "Demo, with the acceptation of Megumi san, we don't know much about the rest of you, except that you have been gracious enough to let us stay here." She looked intently at Kenshin. "Himura san, what is it that you do?"

/Maybe this is way I can gain some answers to my questions without a confrontation,/she thought hopefully. /There's just something about him and I have to know what it is!/

"Oro?" said Kenshin in surprise to her abrupt question, but then just smiled his sunny smile and waved most of it off. "This One is merely a rurouni. Demo, I help Kaoru around the dojo in exchange for her kindness in allowing This Unworthy One to live here."

"Mou, Kenshin!" said Kaoru as she took his hand. "You're not just 'allowed' to stay here! I want you he-!"

Kaoru immediately stopped and went very red in the face, and then she started laughing at herself in embarrassment. Kenshin stared at her in surprise, realizing what she had been saying even though she hadn't finished. He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand even though Yahiko and a few of the others started teasing her. But his gaze went back to Haruka even as Kaoru started arguing back.

/Strange,/ he thought somewhat wearily. /She's as abrupt as Shishou. She doesn't waste time on small talk – not unlike Saito either. Demo, why do I suddenly compare her to Shishou? I've only just met her and her friends within the past few hours. Most curious./

Kenshin held her gaze a moment, puzzled, as the rest of the group continued chatting about various things.

"Oh? If it's not too much of a presumption, might I ask, what a rurouni is doing living here? It's obvious that you've been here quite some time," Michiru asked, and again Kenshin was surprise. Her probing was much gentler than Haruka's, but it was to the point.

/Yet another unusual question from these young ladies,/Kenshin realized as he shook his head. /I wonder if they're truly what they seem?/

"Ano, This One is staying here because he was asked to stay, and frankly, This One has wished to end his journeying for a time de gozaru na," Kenshin replied calmly, yet with strange overtones.

/Hmm...that question fazed him somehow, I wonder about that tone in his voice.../ Haruka thought as she took another sip of the warm sake. /He seems cheerful and carefree, but there are unpleasant memories inside his heart if I am not mistaken. He would not so briskly move about our questions otherwise. And yet, what he says is not completely untrue. Hmmm . . ./

She smiled her usual half smile at Kenshin when she noticed him looking at her again.

Next to Haruka, Usagi yawned hugely and curled closer to Mamorou. She tucked her knees up to her chest, nearly displacing Chibiusa – who grumbled – but was then scooped up by Mamorou so she could rest against his chest. Her head, however, tucked itself against Usagi's shoulder and one of her small hands tightly held to Usagi's pigtails.

Noticing this, Haruka chuckled softly and said, "I think it's bed time. Demo, where are we to sleep?"

Megumi looked up at Haruka in alarm, her conversation with Ami disrupted. "Oh my! I didn't realize how late it was!" she said as she looked towards Ayami and Suzumi who were curled close to Setsuna. They were asleep and curled next to them was Hotaru, whose head was in Setsuna's lap.

"Oh dear, I don't want to wake them," Megumi sighed. "Demo, I need to get them home."

"Neh Megumi, why don't you stay here tonight? We have plenty of room and the girls are already fast asleep," Kaoru offered, her voice quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping children. "I'd hate to wake them up now and have to deal with half-charged children."

"Well I don't want to impose . . . Demo, since you offered I guess we could stay. I did tell Dr. Gensai that we might be very late and not to wait up for us," Megumi said thoughtfully. Then, much to Kaoru's displeasure, she gave Kaoru that vixen-like wink that she hated so much.

"Arigotou, Kaoru san, for letting me stay nearer to Dear Ken a little longer," Megumi added, bowing exaggeratedly as she gave Kaoru her trademark laugh.

Kensin's eyes bulged from his head in surprise as a huge sweat drop formed at his temple while Kaoru sneered at Megumi warningly, scowling blackly in anger.

Before any serious arguments could break out the two women were interrupted, though not by Kenshin as was usual but, by Michiru. "Mou, it's to late to fight over a boy," she said, and winked at Kenshin. "So, shall we save this for morning when we're all awake? After all, you wouldn't want to wake the chibi's up, would you?"

Kenshin sighed appreciatively and glanced at Ayami and Suzumi who stirred ever so slightly against Setsuna's lap. The others nodded in agreement as well.

At this, Haruka found it hard not to burst out laughing. Poor Himura san! He didn't look like he knew what to do for a moment there! But, good o' Michiru certainly shut those two up fast. A devious thought suddenly crept into her head as she glanced at Kenshin and Kaoru. I wonder what would have happened if Michiru hadn't said anything?

She chuckled to herself and then turned to the others. "So, where should we sleep tonight?" she asked as she looked at Kaoru.

"Ah! How silly of me!" Kaoru cried as she turned to Haruka, but with a blush on her cheek. "Well, of course, Mamorou san will need to share Kenshin's room." She paused and looked at Kenshin. "That is alright, isn't it?"

Kenshin nodded. "Hai, daijoubu," he said pleasantly.

"Arigotou!" said Kaoru happily as she turned back to the girls. "You girls can sleep here in the dojo. It's large enough and fortunately its not too cold yet, so the hole shouldn't be a problem."

The Sailor gumi nodded.

"So, I'll get the blankets and futons out of storage and we'll start setting up, ne?" Kaoru said.

"Hai," said Haruka as she and the others started to stand and stretch.

"Arigotou for letting us stay, Kaoru san," said Makoto as Kaoru stood and headed towards the door.

"Daijoubu," said Kaoru cheerfully as Kenshin also stood and watched them leave. "It's actually nice to have so many visitors for a change."

"Will you need help?" asked Minako as she hurried to catch up.

"Sure!" said Kaoru. "Arigotou! Come this way!"

Mamorou grinned as he watched them leave and then turned to Kenshin. "It is alright if we stay here for the night, isn't it? None of us want to impose. Demo, it has been a long day and I don't want to wake either Usagi or Chibiusa."

He glanced down at the two girls pointedly and Kenshin chuckled sympathetically. "Aa, daijoubu, Mamorou dono," Kenshin replied quietly as he watched Usagi and Chibiusa sleep. "We'll find a place for you without disturbing them." He turned to look at the doors where Kaoru and the other two, Minako and Makoto, had gone. "Still, this will be good for Kaoru, having so many visitors, I mean. Especially young ladies. Kaoru dono doesn't usually have enough time to make friends her own age. She's been deprived of a lot and This One feels bad for her." He smiled warmly as he thought of how happy Kaoru was having so many visitors. "This One is just glad that she's had this opportunity. Seeing her happy makes This One happy."

Mamorou smiled. "I can understand somewhat how she feels," he noted softly as he looked at Usagi affectionately. "If it wasn't for Usako, I wouldn't have the friends that I do today. I don't always show it, but I do appreciate each and every one of them."

Kenshin smiled. "Aa," he said. "Friends are very important de gozaran."

Mamorou nodded as he continued to fondly look down on Usagi and Chibiusa. Kenshin's smile brightened as he watched them, and yet . . .

/They would make such a beautiful family together,/ he thought. /Demo, their ages are too young for such a thing. And yet, the sense This One receives from them . . ./

He shook his head. "Wait here, Mamorou dono," he said politely. "We'll just place blankets over those that are already asleep."

"Arigatou goziaomasu," Mamorou replied, inclining his head.

A short while later, Kaoru and the other girls returned baring armloads of blankets and futons. Makoto was carrying the most, but neither of the girls waited on ceremony to distribute them. They simply dumped them all in a pile in the center of the group.

"So," said Kaoru softly as she gingerly approached Mamorou. "Would you like Kenshin to show you to his room?"

"Iie, Kaoru dono," said Kenshin as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Mamorou decided he'd stay here for the night."

"Demo!" said Kaoru, shocked at the thought of it. It wasn't exactly proper, after all.

But Kenshin shook his head. "Daijoubu," he said calmly as he glanced down at Usagi and Chibiusa. "Mamorou dono doesn't wish to wake them and I agree. Let's just let them sleep for now."

Kaoru looked at Mamorou and the two girls hesitantly, and then sighed resignedly and smiled. "Aa, he can stay here," she said, and then scowled. "But no peeking!!!"

Mamorou chuckled at her as Kenshin sighed. But then, he quietly excused himself – and Yahiko – from the dojo so the young ladies and their single male companion could sleep. Kaoru stayed with them, but even as he left, Kenshin felt both Haruka and Makoto's eyes on his back.

/I've got to do something about this,/ he thought and was gone.

* * *

Authors notes

Grr....I just realized that fanfic wasn't reading my markings for the characters thoughts so now I have to go back and fix chapters one and two.

Oh well thanks for reading this far:)


	4. Mornin' sleepy

Present day

Leader had been asleep for only a few hours, but it was time for her to wake up. Too much was going on and relaxing was out of the question. Soon, she found herself back in the 'Observation Pavilion' with its beautifully carved ceiling, which enhanced a person's ability to see visions. And upon entering, she spied Helios curled fast asleep on a pillow somewhere near the center of the pavilion.

_Hn . . . he didn't even leave last night to go to bed. What a dedicated Priest you are Helios; much more so then your predecessor_.

Shaking her head, she moved quietly over to him to ensure that the Maynards had covered him with blankets for warmth. When she noticed one was there, she smiled. The Maynards were obviously used to this sort of behavior from their priest. Nevertheless, she would not immediately disturb him. Instead, she went over to a window to look at the false sky and its beautiful purple-blue hues. It bathed her face in an eerie glow and yet created a, somewhat, natural warmth.

_This is a peaceful place_, she thought somewhat solemnly. _And yet, so lonely. It must be hard for you Helios, being here with no one to talk to._

Just then, Helios stirred and sat up with a tired yawn. When he noticed Leader standing a few feet away, he immediately jumped to his feet and bowed apologetically.

"Lady! Gomen!" he cried. "If I had known that you were here, I would not have remained asleep, so long!"

Leader turned to him and smiled. "I didn't come here to wake you, Helios," she told him, her voice possessing a teasing tone. "In fact, I was very careful not to wake you. I merely wanted another look in here." She shrugged. "Besides, didn't Itell you not to call me 'Lady'?"

Helios regarded her. "Demo, I cannot call you Leader!" he cried. "For, whenever I see you, I see the one who has saved Elysian so many times! I had started calling you 'Lady' in my head long before you had awoken. Onegai, allow me to continue to call you Lady?"

Leader regarded him with a gentle, appreciative smile. His eyes were pleading, begging to be understood.

"Very well," Leader said with an exasperated huff. "Call me what you will. Now, are you recovered enough from last night to begin our search of the past?"

"Of course," he says eagerly and crosses to the center of the room.

"First, shall we see to breakfast?" Leader said, grinning at his eagerness as she turned and clapped her hands together. "We can't search properly on empty stomachs, ne? Then we'll start at the beginning of the Tokugawa Era and move forward from there."

Helios stared at her a moment, and then sighed. "Hai, Lady," he said resignedly, but still joined her even as the Maynards bustled into the room for their orders


	5. Strange things happen on a Run down Memo...

11th Year Meiji

It was morning. Haruka could tell because the birds were chirping as noisily as usual. And the sun wasn't even up yet.

Yawning quietly, Haruka rose from her blanket and stretched careful not to disturb the others. It was perfect. She could do her morning run now without being disturbed. They would all be tired. She and the other girls – except Usagi, Chibiusa and the other small ones – had stayed up very late last night.

Smiling, Haruka quietly stepped outside and started her pre-run stretching. The air was so cool and clean. She couldn't believe that she was in a different era that was free of the pollution she had grown so used to. It was actually quite nice, but she knew she couldn't stay here forever. This wasn't her home and Usagi's destiny couldn't come to pass here.

"Hmmm, I'd better get started before anyone else wakes up," she thought aloud "otherwise they'll want me to stay and chat or go back to bed," and with that started towards the front gate. But as she did, she heard the door to Kenshin's room slide open and turned around in surprise to see him exit his room dressed in a navy blue sleeping yukata.

His hair was down and draped over his shoulders in elegant folds even as it cascaded down to the middle of his back. His eyes sparkled with their usual cheerful alertness, but were still touched with the after affects of sleep. But his smile was still bright and welcoming.

"Ah!" Haruka greeted in surprise. "Himura san! I didn't think anyone else would be awake so early!"

Kenshin smiled at her as he shifted the bundle in his arms. As Haruka studied it more closely, she noticed it was his pink gi and white hakama from yesterday.

"This One always wakes early," he replied. "That way This One can have breakfast ready by the time everyone else is awake."

Haruka chuckled. "Why do you make the breakfast?" she asked. "Doesn't Kaoru cook well?" She continued the question, thinking I'm fairly certain that in this era it was the women who did all the cooking.

Kenshin sighed. "Ano . . . she does . . . a little," he said. "She's just a little out of practice."

Haruka laughed. "I wouldn't have expected a samurai to know how to cook," she remarked to him.

Kenshin just smiled.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Himura san," said Haruka with a slight bow.

"Daijoubu, Haruka dono," said Kenshin with a smile. "Eskoshi, what are you doing up so early?"

"I just wanted to go for a run this morning," Haruka replied as she turned to look at the dojo's grounds admiring its beauty, even if it was overgrown. Everything had been washed anew by the previous night's rain and glistened with a crystalline brilliance that reminded her of a home she had known once long ago. She smiled.

Of course, I don't really know my way around here due to the era change,she realized as she watched the grey-blue light of dawn filled the sky replacing the grey of predawn. This Tokyo is very different from the one we know. The landmarks I've memorized, for the most part, won't be here anymore. Ah well, that shouldn't matter, this dojo's not to hard to miss after all.

"Sou ka," said Kenshin helpfully as he walked over to her. "Well, if it is a run you need, there are some very nice forest paths just beyond the dojo. Onegai, follow and This One will show you the best one."

With that, he turned and headed for the opposite side of the dojo. Haruka hesitated, but followed Kenshin none the less and as he reached a small gate on the east side of the dojo he opened it for her, polite as ever. Then he stepped out onto the path beyond the gate just enough to properly point her in the direction she should follow.

Haruka was still startled by Kenshin's offer as she looked up the path, surprised by the beauty of the nearly untouched forest. It glowed with a strange early morning light that was practically enchanting.

This is strange,she thought uneasily. Normal people don't get up so early after a late night like last night and then show you some path to take for a run. They'd tell you to go back to sleep, just like Usagi. Then again . . . she realized as she glanced at Kenshin, most 'normal' people don't refer to themselves in third person either. Was he speaking that way last night too? Yes, I think he was. Strange . . .

Nevertheless, Haruka couldn't help but smile at the path she saw. After all in her time you could usually only find paths like this in protected park areas: even then the paths were clearly defined so you couldn't just run off into the woods wherever or whenever you wanted to. It was good to see a place, an era at least, where a lot of nature still had a presence. It was a rare, beautiful sight.

"This is the path that This One would recommend you take, Haruka dono," Kenshin said as he looked up at her with a smile. "Enjoy your run."

"Thank you," said Haruka gratefully, and offered Kenshin a small bow before taking off at a jog. She would wait to start her run until she was sure she was out of sight.

Kenshin grinned as he watched her leave, then closed the gate and headed towards the bath house. Once he got there, he started the fire and then, once it was going, he went inside the bath house and started mentally planning his day.

First I must make breakfast this morning, and then do the laundry. It hasn't been done in a while, after all. The clothes are dirty, save those we brought with us.He frowned. Hmm . . . I wonder why I didn't notice it before, but our new friends haven't brought much luggage with them for having traveled such a long way. More must have been stolen from them than they had lead on. Eskoshi . . . maybe they're just poor?

All of this went through Kenshin's mind as he bathed, dried and changed. He even did something that most men would think bizarre for a grown man; he combed his long hair. However, he always combed it because it just felt too heavy if he didn't. It tied up in knots if it wasn't kept neat and it drove him crazy.

As if I weren't 'weird' enough already,he mused, thinking back to the day when he, Kaoru and Yahiko had met Sanosuke for the first time. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It feels better this way.

With that, Kenshin pulled his long red hair back into its characteristic pony tail and then started towards the kitchen. As he walked, he hummed a little tune, but kept quiet as he passed the dojo and paused at his room to deposit his sleeping yukata. Everyone was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb anyone, especially Kaoru.

So, what should I cook this morning?he wondered as he neared the kitchen. Miso soup and rice sound good. Oro?

Kenshin paused when he caught the smell of cooking food coming from the kitchen. "Was there someone else up besides myself and Haruka dono?" he wondered aloud as he peered around the corner. "Haruka dono I can understand. She seems to be the type. But who . . .? Oro!!?"

Kenshin stopped immediately when he heard humming coming from the kitchen and snuck towards the door with the silence he had adapted to as a hitokiri. His eyes, however, practically popped out of their sockets when he saw Makoto cooking up a storm over the stove. And suddenly, the thought of being in the kitchen at all was not so inviting.

I think I should go!he realized and quickly, but very quietly, left the kitchen area to tend to other chores. I suppose I could always start the laundry early. Except I'll need water. Ah well . . . Perhaps I'll go wake Kaoru instead? By now everyone should be waking up. I can help by gathering everything up.

Once he reached the dojo, he noticed that nearly everyone really was starting to wake up; just a lot more slowly than himself, Haruka and of course Makoto. They stirred more frequently than they would if they were in a deep sleep and stretched as wakefulness roused their senses. He smiled at each of them and wasn't too surprised when he noted that Haruka and Makoto's blankets and futons were already neatly folded. But his smile became brightest when he noticed Kaoru's sleeping form close to where he stood. Softly, he tip toed towards her and knelt at her side.

Such a beautiful young woman,he thought fondly as he gazed at her, and then suddenly found his hand gently caressing Kaoru's cheek. Gently, he brushed her soft, black hair away from her cheek and combed his fingers through its thick locks. He had never dared to reach out to her like this before except that one night when he had said good bye and felt his heart break when he saw her tears. He had had to fight with himself to keep from turning back. He hated that memory.

Sighing, Kenshin shook his head and gently shook her shoulder. "Kaoru dono?" he called softly, smiling tenderly at the girl he had somehow come to love so much, and yet also feared loving because of his past. "Kaoru dono, it's time to wake up de gozaru na."

"Hmmm? Kenshin . . .?" Kaoru mumbled and rolled over in her sleep.

Kenshin grinned. "Kaoru dono?" he said, shaking her a little more.

This time, Kaoru woke up. But she hadn't exactly been expecting to see Kenshin right over as she did and cried out in surprise, blushing furiously as she sat up a little too quickly and cracked her forehead against his.

"Ooooroooo!!!!" Kenshin cried, his eyes spinning crazily as he fell onto his back.

"Ah! Kenshin!" Kaoru cried as she held her forehead and stared down at his silly face. "Baka! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Gomen, Kaoru dono!" Kenshin cried helplessly as he shook his head and sat up.

"What's going on?" yawned Usagi as she and the rest of the Sailor gumi woke up and looked around.

"Kaoru san!" Megumi sighed as she hurried over to Kenshin's side. "So violent so early in the morning!" She put a hand to his chin. "Daijoubu, Ken san?" she asked.

"Aa, Megumi dono," Kenshin replied a little sheepishly.

Megumi smiled and then turned her twinkling eyes on Kaoru. "Poor Ken san," she said. "She beats you so regularly."

"Megumi san!!!" Kaoru snarled, devil eyed as the veins popped up at her temples.

Megumi just giggled as fox ears popped up from her head. Kenshin sighed as Usagi watched them, and then rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Nevertheless, a few minutes later the blankets and futons were all folded up and neatly stacked against one of the dojo's walls as Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko lead the girls and Mamorou to a place outside where they could eat in the warm morning light. Makoto found them mingling just in front of the dojo and waved to them as she left the kitchen.

"Ohayo, minna!" she called happily. "Everybody hungry? Breakfast is ready and waiting." She studied them a moment. "I had thought it'd be good to have breakfast on the porch since it's gonna be such a beautiful day, demo your idea's even better! Right out in the sun! It's just like a picnic!"

"Picnics are for lunches, not breakfast," muttered Yahiko, feeling very uneasy with so many girls all about him. How does Kenshin stand it!!?He thought, sweat dropping as he watched Hotaru and Chibiusa play with Ayami and Suzumi.

"Demo, aren't we one person short?" asked Rei as she looked around. "I don't see Haruka anywhere."

"Me neither," said Usagi as she let go of Mamorou's hand to look around. "Where is she?"

Makoto turned to Michiru. "She didn't say anything to you this morning, did she?" she asked.

Michiru shook her head. "Iie, she was gone when I woke up."

"Haruka dono has gone for a run de gozaru na," Kenshin spoke up as he welcomed Ayami and Suzumi into his arms with delighted laughter – but had to ignore Makoto's eyes filled with adoring stars. "This One showed her a path she could take since he was up as well. It passes through the forest and is relatively flat, so she should be able to run well."

"Yare, yare," sighed Michiru as she rose to stretch and head towards the porch. "We won't see her for the rest of the day then."

"Why do you say that Michiru san?" Megumi asked as she and the others went to the porch where Makoto stood.

"It's just her way," Michiru replied as she gracefully lowered herself onto the porch. "Whenever she goes out for a run this early in the morning, we never see her until after the sun has started to set. She says it helps to clear her head."

Kenshin glance wonderingly towards the path that he had shown to Haruka to. She didn't seem to need to clear her head. I wonder what's going on.

As Haruka ran through the forest, she remained careful to take note of landmarks and stayed on guard for any suspicious movement that might indicate an attack.

Just because we got thrown into the past doesn't mean that we should let our guard down. If anything, we should be more on guard given the fact that we don't know what threw us into this Era.

Haruka frowned as she sped up, noting a particular patch of trees up ahead that looked strangely deformed. In fact, the trees were mostly tall bamboo stalks.

Strange,she thought.

Haruka followed the turn in the path and started noting the strange slash marks in both the ground and on the trees. She noted rather curiously as well that a lot of the slash marks went very high up in to the forest canopy. The bamboo and even the few evergreens that rose above her were littered with them. And then suddenly, she came to an abrupt stop. There was a single area in the pristine forest that had been turned into a scene of destruction. Whole bamboo stalks were sliced in half or completely destroyed. Deep gashes, not made by a blade necessarily, ran along the ground until they connected with other objects that were equally damaged. For some reason, this sort of damage looked very familiar to her.

Very, very carefully, Haruka entered the tortured glade. She studied the strange gash marks in the ground, on the trees and . . . yes, there was a presence of power even in the air. It was most concentrated in the center of the glade where the maker of this damage had stood. As she approached that area, she noticed strange footsteps. They were spread out and deep, signaling that someone had been moving at incredible speed and with incredible agility and power.

This . . . This can't be!Haruka thought dazedly. This step . . . I never thought to see it used again

Feeling very strange, she ran her fingers along a deep indentation on the ground. It had been made by the fast forward step of someone using an advanced version of battou-jutsu, or at least another move like it from a similar school. Only, the user had stepped with the wrong foot.

Troubled, Haruka stood and looked around. These tracks make no sense! No sense at all!she thought as she studied the center of the grove, using all her skill to get a sense of who had been in this glade. Why . . . How could 'that' have survived after so long? Especially after so much else was lost?

She looked down at the ground again as she started to get a feel of the user's mind. It was strong and sure, confident and wise. Yet, there was a hesitance there, not from the use of a blade, but from something else. What was it?

Still, the signs are all here,Haruka realized as she went deeper into thought. 'It' has survived! And the user . . . he was training here, and he was very skilled in it. But it's different now. Who is the one who caused this? Where did they learn it? And from who, and when?

Sighing in thought, Haruka sat down on the stump of a tree that had been thoroughly demolished by a single sword stroke. She dropped her head into her head and searched her memories. She pushed back to a time when she and the other "Outers" had been forbidden to leave their posts. And then she went back even further to reach a time when she had had time to enjoy herself, a time when she could fight duels with other Senshi merely for the joy of it . . .

A Time Unknown; Silver Millennium

"Uranus! Uranus!"

Uranus turned only when Neptune's hand latched onto hers before she could take another step. With uncharacteristic sheepishness, she turned and smiled at her partner.

"And just were do you think you're going? Not to the training room I hope," she said and released a heartfelt, exasperated sigh. "Because if you are, I'll have to rat on you to Orion. You know he told you no more training! Especially since your shoulder still hasn't fully recovered from that stunt you pulled in the last bout against him."

"Demo, Neptune I almost have it, I just have to keep trying 'til I get it right," Uranus told her earnestly, and reached out to brush back a strand of sea green hair from Neptune's face. "I promise I'll be careful. I just can't help but feel that this is something that must be done. I just how to figure out how."

Neptune rolled her eyes with another exasperated sigh. "I know you feel that way, but you can't finish it if you permanently damage yourself. And somehow, I doubt very much that Queen Serenity would appreciate having to patch you up AGAIN so soon."

Uranus grimaced. Neptune was definitely right in that. The last time she'd gone to the infirmary the Queen had threatened to tie her to the bed if she didn't rest and let her body heal correctly.

I've got to do this! I need to perfect this new style as soon as possible. It'll be needed very soon. I can feel it all the way to the roots of my soul!

"Come on, Uranus," said Neptune gently as she tugged on Uranus's arm. "Let's go find something else to do. Maybe we can entice Pluto to show us some more history of Silver Millennium."

Uranus sighed in exasperation and followed her friend to Pluto's separate chamber, which was also a separate dimension. It was the fourth dimension, a place few could ever go. As they got closer, however, they started to hear voices from behind the special door.

"Eh?" said Haruka curiously as she leaned in to hear. "Who's in there?"

"Pluto, I need you to contact the Queen for me, please," said a tired, pain filled voice softly.

"Hai, Leader-sama," replied Pluto's voice. "I'll fetch her immediately. Demo, why don't you go to the infirmary first?"

"Iie, I cannot allow anyone but you and the Queen to see me now."

Nervous, Neptune took Uranus's arm and stepped back. But as she moved, the floor creaked and she and Uranus froze where they were.

"Uranus, Neptune," Pluto's voice called softly from behind the door. "Onegai, come in here."

Hesitantly, the two scouts pushed open the door and entered the familiar room. But they were greeted by a disturbing sight. A woman, obviously a scout, sat slouching against a wall next to the door. Her hair was matted and her uniform was torn and tattered, even covered with blood in some places. Some of that blood was obviously hers and some of her wounds were still bleeding freely. She had been in a fight, which confused Uranus and made her uneasy.

We aren't fighting anyone that I know of,Uranus thought as she studied the woman. What's going on?

Painfully, the woman resting against the wall turned to look at Uranus. Their eyes locked for a moment and Uranus found it difficult to look into those eyes, almost impossible even. And yet, at the same time, they were harder to look away from. There was such pain there . . .

"Neptune?" said Pluto's voice, snapping Uranus out of the trance. "Would you please fetch Queen Serenity? Tell her that Leader has returned . . . and she is gravely injured."

"H-Hai!" replied Neptune with a little unease, but obediently rushed from the room. She and Uranus were very young still and had yet to master all of their skills as scouts.

"Uranus," said Pluto again as Neptune disappeared down the hall, and Uranus turned to her eagerly. "Go to the bathroom and look for a large black box. Once you find it, bring it back here, onegai."

Uranus nodded and hurried to do as told as Pluto went over to kneel by the injured woman – Leader, was it? As she entered the bathroom, she immediately looked around for a large black box, but did not see it immediately. It was on the bottom shelf of a stand that held toiletries and other things necessary for good hygiene. Thinking nothing of it, she grabbed it, but soon found herself heaving as she pulled the box – more like dragged it – from the shelf and quickly carried it from the bathroom. But she understood now why Pluto had asked her to get this box and not Neptune. Neptune was a perfect runner, one of the fastest (though not as fast as Uranus), but she didn't have Uranus's strength.

Neptune never could have carried this,she realized. What's in here?

As Uranus entered the main chamber again, she watched how Pluto frantically tried to stop the injured woman's bleeding.

"HURRY! Bring that here!" Pluto snapped urgently when she noticed Uranus standing in the doorway.

"H-Hai!" Uranus replied and hurried over while heaving the box in her arms. In a few seconds, she had reached Pluto's side and rested the box on the ground next to the older scout.

"Arigotou," said Pluto distractedly and quickly opened it as Uranus watched. As it turned out, the box was a medical kit. It surprised Uranus with just how much was in there. It had more than anyone could possibly need. This continued to marvel Uranus as she watched Pluto place the gauze over the worst of the wounds, and then looked at Uranus. Understanding what was needed of her, Uranus took the rolls of wrap and gently started winding them around the woman's injuries.

It took several minutes, but when they were finished, the door to Pluto's fourth dimension opened again. All three turned to look as Queen Serenity stepped in with Neptune close behind her.

11th Year of Meiji

Haruka shook her head in surprise as she looked up from her thoughts. So much time had passed while she had meditated and no answers had come yet.

Hmmm . . . I wonder what brought that memory out?she thought as she stood up stretching lightly to help her muscles loosen up for the run back. I wasn't looking for that one in particular . . . . almost. Ah well. I had better get going if I want to be back in time for dinner.

A sudden growling in her stomach confirmed her mental statement, and with a small smile she turned back the way she had come. Kaoru's dojo was not that far away, but she was determined to return to this place again.

"Mou Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned to her questioningly. "Nanni, Kaoru-dono?"

"Why don't you go look for Haruka-san?" Kaoru suggested as she came over to him from the porch. "It's almost time for lunch and she's already missed breakfast."

Kenshin just smiled at her as he returned to his usual chore; the laundry. He knew she was irritated, but somehow he knew she shouldn't be. Haruka was a woman who could take care of herself.

"Demo, Kaoru-dono, Michiru-dono has said that this behavior was usual for Haruka-dono," he told her patiently. "This One is not certain that Haruka-dono will come back if This One does find her."

Kaoru sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Demo, Kenshin, you showed her the path you use all the time," she told him.

Kenshin paused in his task and turned to look at Kaoru, suddenly a little concerned. That patch of forest where I've practiced with the sakabatou . . . I've gone there to vent frustrations and retain my skills in order to better protect Kaoru and the others. It's on that path. Demo, will she be able to . . .? No, I'm sure it's alright.

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin told her with his sunny smile. "This One is sure she is fine."

Yet even as he said that, Kenshin himself started to worry a little more. At least, I don't think she will be able to decipher more then the fact that someone took a sword to the bamboo. No one save Shishou or perhaps even those who have lived and fought with me could understand the patterns in that grove. I'm worrying too much.

But his unease remained. Lunch time came and went. Talk of Makoto's good cooking filled the dojo as everyone pitched in to clean and repair the damages done to the dojo when Saito had attacked Sanosuke to draw out the Battosai within Kenshin. Usagi, strangely enough, started living up to her claim at being able to clean anything. She and Kaoru even had a contest and at one point, both girls tried to drag their love interests in on the game. But rather conveniently, they had found other tasks to perform.

Nevertheless, as evening started to draw near, the Kenshin-gumi started to grow worried. Haruka had yet to return and even though Kenshin did not pester the dojo's guests as Yahiko and Kaoru did, he couldn't deny that he was starting to wonder just what Haruka was up to, or if she was alright. Why did Haruka feel such a need for so prolonged amounts of solo down time? Was she more like him than he had first thought?

They're avoiding answering any of our questions directly,he noted as he watched Kaoru and Yahiko interrogate Usagi and the others. Either they don't know why she feels the need to be alone or, more likely, they're protecting her somehow.

Kenshin watched them a little longer and noted a definite pattern. They are definitely protecting her, demo from what? Why would she need protection? From what I saw she was able to defend herself quite well.

"ENOUGH!" Michiru exclaimed suddenly, and Kenshin turned to look at her. "Haruka is fine! Whatever her reasons are for wanting privacy they are hers alone and not your concern. All you're doing is talking in circles. She can take care of herself and will be back when she's good and ready and not one moment before."

"Demo. . ." Kaoru began, but Kenshin interrupted her in a soothing tone.

"Kaoru-dono, they have been more than patient with your questions. And you know that there are some things in people's pasts that they cannot reveal to others. Onegai, This One knows you understand this."

Slowly, he turned to look at Kaoru and Yahiko with a pointed gaze, reminding them each of his own past. At this, Kaoru and Yahiko flush and look down as they apologize.

"Daijoubu," Usagi reassured the chastised group as she turned to Michiru, who gave her a slight nod. "Haruka has many painful memories that at times overwhelm her, so she goes off alone." She turned to look up at the sky, worried. "Demo, she hasn't been gone this long in a long time."

"Mmm," said Michiru slowly as she followed Usagi's gaze. "Being in Tokyo could have . . . Eh?"

"Konbanwa, Minna," called a voice. Everyone turned to see Haruka, sweaty and tired, enter the dojo through the same gate Kenshin had showed her earlier. She didn't seem to notice the worry the Kenshin-gumi had plastered on their faces and yet turned to her most prominent host, the owner of Kamyia Kashinn-Ryuu; Kaoru.

"Gomen nasai if I've worried you," Haruka said. "I just needed to spend some time alone today and do some thinking."

"Daijoubu," said Kaoru with humble relief as she and the others turned to the tall blonde. "I'm just glad you're back safely."

Haruka smiled.

Turning to look at the woman behind him Kenshin sweeps a piercing gaze over her. Looking her over he is unsurprised to see that she is sweaty and looks worn out, however, he is surprised to see the pain she was obviously, to him, trying to hide. Looking around the group he notices that she has managed to fool everyone but himself, Michiru and, surprisingly, Usagi. The former looked slightly peeved while the latter looked very worried.

That girl seems like an airhead, not good for anything but looks and kindness. But now looking at her I see depths that I had not seen before. Why? Why didn't I see that in her before? And why is it that Haruka reminds me of Shishou for some reason, and the rest seem to have sides that I could not see. Or was I not allowed to see these sides? Are they so good at hiding their true natures? And IF they are could they be enemies?

While Kenshin is lost in his thoughts Kaoru shows Haruka to the bath house and discussions begin concerning dinner. At that moment there comes a knocking at the front gate.

This knocking is followed promptly by the sound of the gate opening and a voice calling out, "OI! Kenshin, Jou-chan, Megumi said you guys were back. . ."

The voice trails off as the owner, a young man in a white outfit with a red bandana and hair sticking up on end comes into the dojo and stops dead at the sight which greats him.

As the man slowly sweeps the room with this gaze he starts counting 1…2…3…4…5…6…7His jaw drops seven women seven! Oh I'm going to get Megumi back for not telling me about this sooner.

"Ah gomen, I didn't know you had guests Jou-chan," the young man says apologetically a goofy grin on his face.

"Hehheh I guess Megumi didn't tell you everything Sano-san" Kaoru said with a laugh. By this time all activity had stopped and everyone was turning to stare "Minna let me introduce you to Sagara Sanosuke, Sano these young ladies and young man are my guests for as long as they wish."

"I'm pleased to meet you ladies," Sano says giving them an exaggerated bow and winking at Makoto already having noted that she had cooking utensils in her hands.


	6. Search Hard Work

Heh well guess I'll answer some reviews thanks everyone and yes nina there will be Makoto and Sano pairing after she gets over Kenshin. Thanks again to YYY my lovely snugglebunny. Huggles all. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Elysian, Present day….

Exhausted Helios flops back onto the pile of pillows at his back. Panting slightly with the effort he looks over at the Lady and asks a question that's been nagging him. "Lady, do we really have to check every day of all the years in an Era? I know we can check twenty years in a day, but we've been at this two days and nothing yet."

Leader lifts an eyebrow giving him a look that says, 'well what do you think?' At the continued question in Helios eyes she gives in and answers. "Helios I told you before we started that we had to be careful not to rush this. I know how much you need to find them and how important it is that I find them. However, we cannot afford to be sloppy; if we miss them then the enemy will be sure to get to them first." Then her gaze turning hard, "We _can not _allow that to happen."

Helios ducks his head trying to escape from that hard look, "Gomen Lady I had forgotten about that. It was just that I thought perhaps if we were merely to check one day in every week that would be enough since they wouldn't be likely to jump time frames again in less then a week or even two. That would allow us to look much faster giving us 133 years in a day at that rate we could shorten our days of searching and give ourselves some rest."

Shaking her head at her own thoughtlessness Leader looked at Helios carefully. She was surprised at the dark circles that hung under his eyes and the wrung out set of his shoulders. Sighing, she consciously forced herself into relaxing her stance and approached Helios.

So young and so unsure of himself,she thought a little sadly. No wonder he cried for help so often while I was in my Crystal induced sleep.

"Iie, Helios it's I who should apologize," she said and Helios looked at her in surprise, especially when she gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and then guided him over to the table where the Maynards had placed their evening's dinner. "I should have realized you had a different course of action in mind, one that would work just as well, if not better, then the one that we have been pursuing. Your plan is a good one. We'll wait for a day to let you recover and cut the search time to 15 hours instead of twenty." She held up a hand to forestall his protest. "Doing that we'll be able to search 100 years a day and give you some much needed rest. This way we'll be sure to be fresh when looking for the Princess and her Guardians." Pouring some tea and adding a small spoon of sugar to it she handed him the cup. "Come. We'll eat for now and then it's time to rest again."

Looking at the sky outside the Pavilion she sighed and then looked back at her companion. He's so very young and eager to please the one he sees as a hero. What would he think if he knew my connection to this new enemy? What would he say to Serenity if he knew the truth?

"Lady, you look sad," Helios said softly.

"It's nothing Helios," Leader reassured him. "Just some old memories nothing more." Then with a gentle smile full of interest, she said, "Now why don't you tell me about 'Small Lady' and the others."

At her request, Helios regarded her a moment in surprise and then smiled happily. Leader felt her hear lighten with kindness towards this young seer. His smile seemed bright enough to light the entire stadium just now.

"Hai," he said and paused to think. "Small Lady is also known as Chibiusa, she is Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter. She is . . . how do I describe her?" He heaved a sigh as his eyes became distant and dreamy; it was a love-struck look. "She is light and beauty, happiness and excitement, and with a temper that could tear you to pieces; but that merely adds a little extra spice to her personality." He paused, confused by his revealing reply to her request.

Quickly, he flushed when he realized he was going into too much detail about 'His Lady' and started describing the others. "Endymion is called Mamorou in the regular world. He is kind but has a hard time showing his affection, especially since he fears losing them. This causes him to fear love. His parents died in a car accident when he was six, he was in the same accident and so lost his memories of his early years."

Leader was not disturbed by this news. There was no way that the planet would have allowed him to stay with them for long. It cares little for peoples lives or loves, it demands its say in everything that goes on.She mused to herself. "And what about the others surrounding Serenity?" She asked, encouraging him to continue.

"Strangely enough all the others had rather rough times growing up as well," Helios told her and then launched into a description of each of the sailor's problems; Ami or Sailor Mercury-her intelligence setting her apart and her father leaving her, Rei or Sailor Mars-her mother's death prompting her father to leave Rei to be raised by her grandfather, Makoto or Sailor Jupiter-both parents dead in an airplane accident during a thunder storm, Minako or Sailor Venus/Sailor V-finding out she was a scout and that she was to draw attention to herself so that the others could mature at the tender age of 10, then having to fake her own death so as not to hurt two people she loved and admired.(1)

"And they were all brought together in friendship by Serenity's power," Leader said softly, almost bitterly. The world forced tragedy on them so that they would be ripe for the boundless love that is present in all of the Queens of the Moon; the love that has, for as long as I can remember, always surrounded them. After feeling that love how could they deny her and her cause, even their lives? Or, even their own lives for that matter . . .

Oblivious to the hidden bitterness in Leader's voice Helios answered, "Yes. And while they would lay their lives down for her she would do the same for each of them. I cannot think of another who would be so willing."

Author's Notes:

1. Another case of me mixing manga and anime. Venus drew the attention of Beryl in the manga so that the others could mature into scouts. In the anime she faked her death so that her partner and her friend, who she had a crush on, could be together without feeling guilty about her. I had her be ten because she's the same age as the other girls but has been a scout for much longer, both the anime and manga agree on this point.

2. Yes I really did do the calculations on this part. Let me tell you I may despise math but I'm really very good at it. And yes I do realize the notes are not in order I just forgot this note and so put it in second.

Yes I did previously post this chapter but part of a small chapter was added to the end so I'm reposting it.


	7. Tickle attack?

Directly after Neo-Queen Serenity's final battle with Galaxia in the desolate Galaxy of Chaos (Not an alternate dimension)

The Chaos Lord watched with very little worry as the 'Little Princess' (as she had been dubbed by the now deceased Beryl) shattered his beautiful wrapping of chaos around Galaxia's heart. _Ah well, she certainly made a beautiful distraction so I could retrieve my true prize._

With that thought the creature that, to the human eye, appeared little more then a shadow moved over to the deep green Crystal containing his prize. "Now I have you back my pet. My wonderful soldier, there has been no sign of 'her' since you were sealed in this damnable Crystal in that thrice Cursed Void. And without her, with you awake the 'Little Princess' won't stand a chance." He chuckled low and deep in his throat, to the unknowing it would sound as though he were growling.

Enshrined in the Crystal only dimly seen is the figure of a male, small and compact, his hair is cropped short but it shines through the depths of the green Crystal impossibly bright, it is the color of the moon, pale and beautiful silver. . .

* * *

11th Year Meiji 

The introductions were finally over. Sano had sat and listened with interest and confusion throughout it all. But he had remained mostly surprised. Leave it to Kenshin to attract all the unique people and situations that resulted in fist fights, sword swinging and dizzy bad guys while he was away. But this time Sano was just flat out flabbergasted even as the larger-than-usual group started to gather for dinner.

_What's with_ _all the girls?_ He mused to himself as he watched Kenshin sit beside Kaoru, smiling as usual. _Sure, Kenshin's a girl magnet. But this is ridiculous!_

He sighed as he looked at the food that had been prepared. His mouth immediately started watering with anticipation as the wonderful smells overloaded his olfactory lobes. He had never seen such a wonderful selection of food before, except at the Akebeko. But here, it looked a little . . . well, he couldn't decide. But it was certainly more artistic than what Tae-san could do.

"Oii, Kenshin?" he said as he looked at the red haired rurouni. "Who made this?"

Usagi put an arm around Makoto's shoulders, "Makoto-chan did!" she chirped happily. "It's one of her favorite things to do!"

"Oh?" said Sanosuke as he granted Makoto a quick glance and then threw his gaze to the food again. "Looks fantastic!"

"Wait until you try it," ventured Michiru with a small smile as she sat down beside Haruka and Setsuna.

Sanosuke spared her a glance and then looked at the food as everyone turned expectantly to Makoto.

"Well, dig in every body!" she told them happily, and the group eagerly complied.

Idle chatter and contented compliments immediately followed the lavishly prepared meal as Makoto sat munching her own portion and blushing modestly at the compliments. But no one's compliments were as delighted as Sanosuke's, who barely managed to get in a word through a mouthful of food.

"Sugoi! This food is great! Really great!" Sanosuke mumbled as he swallowed down a large helping of rice and shrimp.

Makoto chuckled with slight embarrassment and blushed lightly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Arigoto, Sano-san!" _He has worse eating habits then myself and Usagi combined!_ She thought as she watched him continue shoveling the food into his mouth. _At least Usagi and I have the decency not pig out when eating semi-formally with a group of near strangers._

"So, I guess this is why you're in Tokyo, right?" Sano asked enthusiastically as he swallowed down some more food. "To become a famous chef?"

"Well, not really," Makoto said as she gazed thoughtfully up at the sky. "What I really want is to open my own restaurant. It's always been a dream of mine since I've always loved cooking. Eventually I might be able to make it work, but for now the girls and I are sticking around to help Kaoru-san repair her dojo." She shrugged. "It's our way of saying thank you for letting us stay here."

"Sou ka!" Sanosuke grinned and immediately returned to his food. "Well, keep up the good work, ne? I've no doubt you'll run a great restaurant! This is terrific!"

"Aa," agreed Yahiko happily as he swallowed down a gulp of food. "It's almost as good as Tae-san's stuff!"

Sanosuke glanced at him. _Almost as good?_ he thought with a grin. _Nah, this is better! Sugoi! Sugoi! It's way better! And that's saying something!_

Sanosuke allowed himself a grin as he pushed more food into his mouth and didn't notice the thoughtful gaze that Makoto sent his way.

_He's kind of cute_, Makoto thought bemusedly as she studied him a little more, and then blushed as she looked over at Kenshin again. _Well, he's not as cute as Kenshin, although Kenshin is a little short. But he's got such beautiful eyes!_

Makoto found herself giggling softly and she stole a glance at Sanosuke again, once more comparing him with the short, but kind hearted red-haired rurouni. _Sanosuke certainly is tall, though. He might even be a little taller than Taiki-san (1). His hair is really cool, too. Kind of like a rooster's head._

Makoto smiled to herself. Judging by his appearance and temperament, Sanosuke would most likely have an attitude to match. He was a fighter, she could tell he'd be a brawler for fighting style, yet he had been accepted into the Dojo and obviously fit with the rest of the group. He was also one of Kenshin's trusted friends. Kenshin was unique for a swordsman in Japan. His brilliant red hair was like the flame from a dragon's mouth, but his gentle eyes were almost like a child's. Yet they saw more than most did, they understood what others could not. He was a riddle, but a charming riddle.

_I wonder if he'll ever look at me the way my old boyfriend used to?_ Makoto wondered dreamily as she watched Kenshin converse happily with Kaoru and Yahiko. _I hope he does. He may be short, but . . . but I'd like to look into those eyes for forever_.

"So," said Sanosuke suddenly, and Makoto looked at him in surprise. "You guys are here helping Jou-chan with her dojo?"

"Eh?" said Makoto, blinking at him almost stupidly. And then . . . "Oh! Hai! Like I said, it's a way to repay her for letting us stay in her dojo. Most of us will be able to do the repairs, but the girls and Usagi . . . well, they're best at cleaning." She suddenly laughed nervously before continuing. "I mean, Usagi's a wiz at cleaning, but she's a disaster with a hammer."

"Demo, even Usagi can't clean everything herself," noted Rei with a chuckle as everyone turned to her. "So, we're going to have the girls help her."

Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko blinked at them.

"'Wiz'?" drawled out Sanosuke, clearly confused.

"Ano . . . well . . ." stumbled Makoto sheepishly as she looked around at the others for help.

"Wiz' is a shortened term for wizard and it's used as a compliment to say that someone has or is capable of performing a task very well. It's origins…." Ami started to offer an explanation to the term.

"Ack!" shouted Haruka as she tackled Ami. Ami blinked at her in surprise as Haruka put her hands over Ami's mouth and then turned to look at Sano and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. They were all staring at her in surprise.

"Gomen," Haruka said with something close to sheepishness. "Demo, if you get her started on a lecture she'll never quit. She'll go on and on about everything she knows about that subject." She shook her head and looked down at Ami with fondness. But she hastily bowed her head slightly in apology when she saw the indignant glare that Ami was giving her. "Gomen ne, Ami-chan! Demo, you do tend to draw out the lecture to the extreme quite a bit. Skoshi, I'll let you up and take my hands from your mouth if you promise not to provide us with anymore lectures, agreed?"

"And you will not attack her in retaliation, ne?" said Michiru with a smile in Ami's direction as she sipped some tea.

Ami nodded her agreement and as Haruka let her up took a deep breath and shouted, "ATTACK!" Suddenly Chibiusa and Hotaru who, until that moment, had gone unnoticed jumped onto Haruka's back.

Startled Haruka managed to check her strength in time not to injure the two girls who were mercilessly tickling her ribs. She let the girls have their fun, she acted as though she were pinned and squirmed and 'begged,' for mercy; all the while she accused Ami of having broken her promise.

Ami Laughed in delight at the sight of Haruka playing pinned beneath the two girls then shook her head "Uh-uh I didn't break my promise not to attack or lecture, I never said I wouldn't set others on you." With this statement she burst into helpless laughter once again.

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano stared in disbelief as they watched the quiet standoffish woman openly enjoy playing with 'kids.' However none of them had seen what Kenshin had, that slight almost imperceptible tensing of muscles that careful checking of strength that he himself had to do when playing with Ayame and Suzumi. He had seen it flash by quickly too quickly (or so he thought) for anyone else to have noticed.

After a bit Michiru waded in to help her besieged partner turn the tables on the two girls, lifting Hotaru with one arm Michiru ran her long fingernails lightly along her captive's neck which caused Hotaru to squeal with laughter and squirm to try and get away. A shriek of delight pierced the growing night as Haruka took advantage of Hotaru's absence to turn the tables and pin her final 'attacker' to the ground as she tickled Chibiusa's ribs just as mercilessly.

Finally Ami couldn't stand abandoning her two helpers and she waded in lightning quick to snatch first Chibiusa then Hotaru from their captors. Scrambling backwards she held her hands up in surrender as Michiru and Haruka started to advance on her.

"No more we give up." Chibiusa said echoed closely by Hotaru all of them panted slightly but with wide grins on their faces.

"Alright," Michiru smiled deviously, "But what do we get in return for letting you go?"

Hotaru, more used to actions then words, ran to Michiru and threw her arms around Michiru's waist. She burrowed her head in Michiru's stomach and said quietly "As many hugs as you like." Chibiusa followed Hotaru's actions but her arms went around Haruka.

"Well that's quite the incentive, so Ami-chan what's you're forfeit?" Haruka asked laughter still evident in her voice.

Chewing on her lip Ami thought a bit and then answered, "How about no lectures for the rest of tonight and tomorrow?"

"Accepted," Chorused Michiru and Haruka the smile twinkling in their eyes stated that they would provoke Ami to see if they could get her to break that promise just to tease her.

* * *

Author's Notes

1. Yes it's Taiki a.k.a. Sailor Star Healer From Sailor Stars go Girls turning into Boys and then back again.

Heh sorry it took so long but well real life is a pain especially when you have the flu! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading this fic it makes my day when I get a review so pretty please?


	8. Found!

Present Day Elysian….

"Lady I think I've found something! But I'm so tired I need you to confirm it." Helios' voice called softly to the other side of the Pavilion, on the night of their third day of searching.

Carefully, so as not to disturb his vision, Leader made her way over to Helios and laying her hand on his shoulder she looked at the scene before them. She easily recognized the Princess. Her golden hair pulled up in those unmistakable buns and ponytails were hard to miss. It was the traditional style of the Queens and Princesses of Silver Millennium. She was leaning against none other then the Prince of Earth Endymion, looking over at three figures laughing and squirming, her face open and laughing. Looking at the scene again she is startled to recognize four other figures.

"Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus…" She trailed off staring in wonderment at the four who had taken over part of her duties. Shocked to discover them with the Princess instead of at their posts, her hand reached towards them as she remembered the first and last time she met Uranus and Neptune…

Unknown Time Silver Millennium

She could barely remember how she got here, but she woke up to find herself looking into Pluto's worried face. She hurt everywhere and so she knew she was severely injured. Her right shoulder was definitely dislocated and she had a number of cuts and gashes crisscrossing her entire body.

But I finally did it. I finally sealed himshe thought sighing as she realized Pluto was speaking to her urgently.

"Hai, Pluto I'll live," Leader reassured the younger scout.

"Pluto, I need you to contact the Queen for me, please," Leader said in a tired, pain filled voice.

"Hai, Leader-sama," Pluto replied, "I'll fetch her immediately. Demo, why don't you go to the infirmary first?"

"Iie, I cannot allow anyone but you and the Queen to see me now." Intending to say more she was startled when Pluto held up her hand for silence listening intently.

"Uranus, Neptune," Pluto's voice called softly to the two hidden behind the door. "Please, come in here."

Hesitantly, the two frightened young scouts pushed open the door and entered. She watched half-way amused as the two younglings took in the sight of her. They were so funny wearing, as they were, identical looks of shock mingled with horror.

Both were obviously frozen, unable to move or say anything until Pluto snapped at them with orders. "Neptune?" said Pluto's voice, snapping both younglings out of their obvious trance. "Would you please fetch Queen Serenity? Tell her that Leader has returned . . . and she is gravely injured."

"H-Hai!" replied the one called Neptune with a little unease, but she obediently rushed from the room.

"Uranus," said Pluto again as Neptune disappeared down the hall, and the blonde turned to her eagerly. "Go to the bathroom and look for a large black box. Once you find it, bring it back here, onegai."

While they waited for Uranus to return with the medical supplies Pluto applied pressure to the worst of the wounds and filled Leader in about the two that had found them.

"Neptune's the cool one. She always follows orders and is a very easy patient. She's the complete opposite of her partner. Uranus is fire, fast as the wind, determined to finish whatever she starts. According to Orion she's the best weapons student he's had in centuries. She's devoted herself to the art so completely that Serenity actually threatened to tie her to a bed in the infirmary just so she would allow herself to heal fully before training again. She's so good that she's actually working on creating a new sword style. It's seems she's come up with one or two new tricks that work and has decided to expand on them. Orion, surprisingly, is letting her do it using himself as the practice dummy."

This last comment earned a soft chuckle from Leader.

Just then, Uranus came back with the heavy med kit in her arms.

"HURRY! Bring that here!" Pluto snapped urgently when she noticed Uranus standing in the doorway.

"H-Hai!" Uranus replied and hurried over with the box in her arms. In a few seconds, she had reached Pluto's side and set the box on the ground next to Pluto within easy reach of her arm.

"Arigotou," said Pluto distractedly and quickly opened it as Uranus watched. It obviously surprised Uranus to see what was in the box. _What did the youngling think was in there? Magic potion? _ Pluto placed gauze over the worst of her wounds, and then looked at Uranus. Finally understanding what was needed of her, Uranus took the rolls of wrap and gently started winding them around the woman's injuries.

It took several minutes, but when Pluto and Uranus were finished, the door to the fourth dimension opened again. All three turned to look as Queen Serenity stepped in with Neptune close behind her.

AN: Yes I know it's the same scene from a different point of view. Who knows I may decide to show it from Pluto and Michiru's p.o.v. as well. Each will show a different aspect of the same and give you a little more insight into the past. I may even decide to show you more of what happened. Who knows? After all, this story was conceived and continues to grow in my dreams.


	9. Night Will Cover All

Present Day Elysian

Leader shook her head slightly bringing herself forcibly back to the present. "Yes, Helios it's them. Could you lock this time frame in your memory so we can decide when I should go back too?"

"It's easily done Lady," replied Helios confidently. "Demo I would like to accompany you to the past.

"Iie, Helios I can't take you with me. Remember you were awake and watching the whole world at that time. It would confuse your soul too much to have you be there and would leave this era unlooked after what with the scouts being in the past; no I need you to send a signal to Princess Kinmoku(1) and ask for her and her Scouts aid in guarding this system until I return here with Princess Serenity and her guards." Leader said and shook her head in regret. "As much as I would love to have your help in this matter I cannot leave this time unprotected."

Helios bowed his head in understanding, but his face fell with disappointment. He had been looking forward to seeing his Small Lady again. "What should I tell her, Lady?" he asked quietly as he looked up at her again.

"Tell her 'The Light of Stars has once again gone dim. The Seals are broken and the Night will cover all." Leader answered and at Helios' questioning look she continued, "It's an ancient code and to speak of the true meaning is to bring disaster."

* * *

Also in the Present but in the Universe of Chaos

"I have found them once more my lord," said the young man, his hair curiously bright against the backdrop of pure unadulterated darkness.

"Good," hissed the shadow form of the Lord of Chaos. "Follow them and bring them to their knees. But do not allow them to know that it is you. At least not yet. I wish to see them writhe before making the final kill. They have thwarted us long enough."

"As my master commands," the soft, almost gentle voice replied. The owner of the voice fell to one knee, displaying his devotion to his lord and master as his silver hair fell over brilliant green eyes. It seemed a contrast in some ways; his beauty being at odds with his cold demeanor.

"With my master's permission I shall travel into the past there. It may take me sometime to find the appropriate diversions for them, however."

"Take as much time as you need, there is no need to be hasty. After all haste makes waste. And I do so hate waste."

Then without warning the creature was gone, leaving that strange growling laughter in its wake.

"Well, now I have the Master's permission to play as long as I want." Turning around he waved his hand and watched as his targets laughed at the antics of children.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it's taking so long to get to the point, but the set up is just as important as the action. As for the flame I received recently i.e. "you suck" I would like to know why? If you want to critisize my writing tell me how to improve it. DON'T just tell me I suck. Thank you all my faithful readers. Mist


	10. HmmI don

11th year Meiji Era at the Kamiya Kashinn Dojo

It was morning again. Night had passed in blissful silence, leaving those who slept to dream uninterrupted in the peaceful stillness that surrounded them. But something had changed. The men had slept in Kenshin's room this time and all the young girls, save Kaoru, slept in the dojo. Kaoru had gone to her own room this time and now that the hole in the side of the dojo wall had been repaired, sleeping inside was actually quite comfortable for all of her guests.

Yawning and stretching, Kenshin turned in his futon and looked around the room. It was already starting to get lighter with the approach of dawn and he smiled. He could hear the birds chirping outside and savored their beautiful song. He loved waking to mornings such as these, especially now that he had the friends that he did. Seeing them each day, waking to Kaoru's beautiful smile, always made his heart feel lighter.

Sighing, Kenshin sat up and looked around him again, his hair dangling over his shoulders. As he searched for his leather hair tie, he noticed with some surprise that he was the only one in the room. Mamorou was nowhere to be seen.

Curious, Kenshin folded up his blanket and futon, gathered his clothes and stood to leave the room. He noticed as he reached the door that Mamorou's own blanket and futon was already folded and neatly stored against the opposite wall, which didn't really surprise Kenshin actually. But what did surprise him was the smell of food that permeated the air. But it was an unusual scent, like the small cakes he and the others had once tried in a western style shop when they took that trip to Yokohama.

Curious, the former Hitokiri slip open his soji door – and froze, eyes bulging in their sockets.

_I must REALLY be losing my touch!_ he thought as he hastily closed the door and turned to change in his room. _I didn't think they'd be up! But everyone one of those girls is practically sitting right outside my door! Yare, yare! What is a poor rurouni to do, surrounded by so many pretty faces?_

Sighing, his momentary shock subsiding, Kenshin quickly dressed into the only other gi he had, a navy blue one with a grey hakama, and stepped outside. It was clean anyway, so it seemed fitting. Besides, he liked the dark color just a little bit better, but tugged despairingly at the frayed edges even as he pushed his sakabatou through the obi at his left waist.

_Yare, yare_, he mused as he folded up his yukata and neatly stored it away. _There's more important things to deal with right now than my frail clothing._

Taking a breath and putting on his brightest, most charming smile, he slid the soji door open at last and stepped out into a glorious morning full of chattering girls and giggling children.

"Ohayo minna!" he called as he approached the group, noticing rather bemusedly that they were holding some sort of little meeting. All the young girls, minus Kaoru so far he noted, were huddled in a group and talking happily.

"Ohayo Himura-san!" Usagi greeted cheerfully as she and the others turned to greet him. "Mamorou decided to cook his hot-cakes this morning so we all woke up early to help."

"Chiba-san cooks as well?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"When we can pull Mako-chan away from the kitchen, Mamorou and some of the others are pretty good at cooking," Usagi said with a wink, and then giggled in embarrassment. "Not me though. I'm as bad at cooking as I am at repairing things."

Kenshin chuckled at her, realizing that her statement reminded him of a certain raven haired kendo princess that had so innocently captured his heart.

"Sugoi, Himura san! I haven't seen you wear that color before!" Makoto noted happily as she walked over to him, eyeing the dark color that somehow went so well with his eyes and made his hair seem so much more brilliant.

"Oro?" said Kenshin quizzically as he turned to her.

"That new gi," Makoto explained, lightly tapping his shoulder. "The color suits you."

"Oh! Arigoto, Makoto dono," Kenshin said lightly, flushing slightly as he took a ginger step away from the young woman and bowed his head appreciatively. "But, its color has faded. It's quite old, you see."

Makoto studied the gi a little more closely and winced slightly. "You're right, it is," she said lightly, and then smiled brightly at the short, red haired rurouni. "Ah well. It still looks good on you. You should wear that more often."

Haruka rolled her eyes, as the other girls giggled, sympathetically at Kenshin's humble discomfort. "A-Arigoto, Makoto dono," he said as he backed away again, frantically looking for something that would properly excuse himself from this all-too-happy-to-flirt young lady. His answer came with a 'CRASH!'

"Oro?" he cried, turning with everyone else to watch as a very awake Kaoru rushed out of the dojo after a teasing Yahiko with her bokken raised and ready to whack the young student over his head. At least once he was in range.

He immediately laughed. Their antics never ceased to bring a smile to his face, whether strained or not.

"Na-na, busu! You're way to slow to catch me! I'm not doing anymore stupid breathing this morning," Yahiko called over his shoulder.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru snarled, her feet pounding the earth as fast as they could to catch the dark haired storm that was her insubordinate student. But Yahiko was not watching where he was going. He was too busy taunting Kaoru and making faces at her to notice that he was heading straight for the huddled group of young women and didn't see Haruka step away from them with an ease that practically mirrored Kenshin's grace. But Kenshin did notice and was rather surprised when the young woman suddenly reached out and gently, but firmly, snatched Yahiko by the collar of his practice yukata and pulled him to a stop. Yahiko blinked in surprise and looked up to stare at her, slightly indignant but also curious.

"Now then," Haruka began as she easily hauled Yahiko into the air, "am I wrong in assuming the fact that you are a student of this Dojo?"

"Iie," Yahiko replied sullenly, obviously irked that something unexpected had happened.

"Now since I have that piece of information correct would I also be correct in assuming that Kaoru is you're Sensei?"

"Yeah she's my teacher, but so what? I just want to get stronger and have some fun," Yahiko told her.

"Hmmm…I see." Haruka said thoughtfully, "Tell me, can you beat Kaoru-san in a sparring match yet?"

Yahiko stared at her in surprise. "I don't know," he replied truthfully as Kaoru came up behind them, panting and fuming angrily as she stopped to listen. As she did, her anger suddenly disappeared and a devious, appreciative grin crossed her beautiful features.

"Oro?" said Kenshin bemusedly, a small sweat drop forming at his left temple as he watched, not really noticing that Makoto was standing a little too close and giggling at Yahiko's predicament, in a somewhat sympathetic manner.

"Well, why don't you challenge her?" Haruka suggested, much to the surprise of every one else.

"Ano . . ." Kenshin began, then he stopped, suddenly realizing what Haruka was up to. He smiled. _Good idea. A little humility never hurts. Humility and pride must work side by side. One cannot cancel out the other. Very wise observation, Haruka dono. You are wiser than I first thought._

Yahiko, however, just blinked stupidly at her.

"Challenge your sensei, Yahiko, and if you can beat her in two out of three matches, then you can tell her that you don't want to do anymore of the exercises she's set up for you."

Kenshin's smile broadened as Haruka held Yahiko's gaze evenly. He could see the wheels turning in the boy's head and nodded appraisingly. Haruka's suggestion was very reasonable, after all.

Suddenly, Yahiko was all fire again and turned to Kaoru with an excited glint in his eye as he pulled himself from Haruka's grasp – and fell onto his buttocks with a yelp of surprise to everyone's amusement – before turning to Kaoru and pointing the tip of his shinnai into her face. "Fine! I'll challenge busu to a three point match! Right now!"

Haruka smiled in exasperation and shook her head. This was to be expected, but she knew it would work.

"Maa-maa, I think that's going to have to wait until after breakfast," Kenshin stated, flashing his usual disarming gesture – hands raised with palms facing outwards – to quell Yahiko's anxious challenge. As Yahiko turned to him, Kenshin gestured to where Mamorou stood on the porch, a large tray of unique looking food sitting in his hands.

"Whoa, what's all that stuff?" Yahiko wondered, his eagerness to beat Kaoru stilled somewhat by the smell and promise of food, different as it may be.

Usagi turned to beam at him. "Hot cakes!" she said, but he just blinked at her.

Kenshin smiled at them but then turned to look at Haruka again. Half of a smile had appeared on her face and he realized that she was obviously amused by Yahiko's boyish antics, as well as his attempt to defuse the situation.

_Hmmm…I wonder why she seems so relaxed here? Perhaps that run was just to clear her head._

Kenshin continued to regard her for a moment longer then turned with a smile as everyone was called to partake of the wonderful smelling breakfast.

* * *

11th year Meiji on a path outside of Tokyo

Leader looked around as she materialized into a time most could only read about, recognizing the spot she and Helios had deemed suitable for her entrance into the Meiji Era. The path was heavily wooded and little used.

She had decided that it would be best if she studied the situation a bit before approaching the Princess and her Guardians. She had a feeling that the group they were with would be significant in the upcoming battle. But first she needed to establish herself in Tokyo and then she could begin her observation of the others.

As she thought about this she started on the path down into Tokyo. She had to make sure she had her purse and that her outfit was suitable for the role she was to play. It had been decided that her exotic looks and stiff poise would make her perfect for running the newly established inn, which was to cater to those who wished to have taste of Western culture without leaving Japan. It had so happened that there was an opening at the new Tokyo branch. It was called the Jade Rose and seemed to be a fairly decent place from what she had heard. She had the papers certifying that she was the proper replacement for the current keeper, the one they had asked for. Granted, her papers had been forged and the real letter requesting a replacement for the Jade Rose and never reached its destination; Kyoto. The sister Inn Sapphire Rose would only receive a letter telling them of the change in leadership in the Jade Rose and no one would suspect a thing.

Nevertheless, Leader was just a little frustrated. She now stood at the outskirts of Tokyo, but didn't recognize anything. The streets were long and busy and it had been millennia since she had walked on any paths other then those of the mind. She knew that if she was to find the Jade Rose she'd need directions.

_But who to ask?_ she wondered fitfully and looked around. Her gaze fell on a tall gentlemen with a lean face a few paces ahead of her. He seemed to be patrolling the area and it was only when he turned around and she was able to study him more intently that she realized he was a police officer. One who carried a katana.

_Strange, oh well._

"Excuse me, sir?" she called as she hurried over to him.

The officer turned to look at her and Leader found herself staring at him in surprise. His hair was black and slicked back, except for a few long strands that served as a very strange set of bangs. His face was narrow and devoid of emotion. But his eyes . . . They were hungry and staring, like the wolf. He was a man of deep secrets and many dangers.

"Gomen nasai if I trouble you," Leader said respectfully as she bowed to him, her feigned disdain barely perceptible in her movements. "Demo, I require assistance."

The officer raised an eyebrow at her in an almost disinterested manner, but he continued to hold her gaze and nodded his head, prompting her to continue.

_A man of few words indeed_, Leader mused in irritation.

"I am looking for an Inn called the Jade Rose. Might you be able to direct me in the right direction?"

The officer's eyebrows rose even higher this time, but he seemed to grant her an appraising stare as he looked her up and down.

_Sizing me up, are you? Are the others of that place so different?_

"Of course, miss . . .?"

Now it was Leader's turn to quirk an eyebrow at the sound of his voice. "Forgive my rudeness, I am the new keeper Murasakiiro," she said with a small dip of her head. "And you are…?"

"Inspector Fujita Goro at your service," the officer introduced himself. "If you would follow me I'll lead you there," he continued as he turned slightly, presumably in the direction they were to take.

"I thank you for your kind offer, but please merely point me in the correct direction?" Leader said once again not quite trusting this man.

"Please allow me, for you have no proper escort, and Tokyo can be confusing. I would not like for the new Keeper of the Jade Rose to get lost." He said and smiled at her.

_Doesn't he realize that smile of his is somewhat creepy? And why is he taking such interest in me? I know I'm going to be in charge of the Jade Rose but why should a mere police officer be interested in an Inn?_ Leader thought and followed after Saito. It came as no surprise to her that the people on the streets stood aside with bows of respect to let him pass. She made a mental note of this, but kept her face expressionless as was proper. _Hmm it seems almost as though people fear him having a sword more then they do the man himself, why would that be? He would be just as dangerous unarmed as armed. Wait! The sword prohibition! He must be one of those granted the right to carry a sword and if I remember correctly some of those took advantage of their positions and were very abusive.

* * *

_

Author's Notes

I know I changed it deal with it. I still stole Leader's false name from Seraphimgrace's Assassin and a White Geisha fic series which I adore!

Thanks to all those who review. It lets me know you enjoy my writing. Heh anyone recognize our Inspector with the sword? And now a note from beta readers and editors extraordinaire Shauntell (helps with the Kenshin gumi and corrects all my tenses) and Solana (Japanese editor).

Greetings Minna san! This is Shauntell speaking! Many thanks go out to those who have read and sent comments – even mild flames. It's kind of fun doing this! Kenshin's my fave! Keep reading, Onegai!

Konnichiwa Minna! Domo Arigato for reading the fanfic. I hope you are all enjoying it thus far, and will continue to read and review. Reviews are a good thing. Really! No, I'm serious. REVIEW NOW! J/K. Anyhoo, nicely put flames are a good thing too…maybe. The Kenshin-Gumi rules. Ja Ne.

-Solana


	11. Evil Shows up in the meiji era

Also in the 11th year of the Meiji era

He stood in the shadows, his figure small but imposing. He had arrived at last to begin his mission for his master. He had been told to take his time, and he would.

_First I must find a suitable spot to stage my operations from and then to find suitable puppets to manipulate and do my Master's bidding for me as well as gather information._

He turned towards the mountains to find a place in which to conceal himself and yet be easily accessible to his minions. It would not be a difficult task as he found a cave barely a half day's hike into the hills around Tokyo and set about making it comfortable for himself, after all he did not like the cold or the damp, and with his powers it was easy to change the cave from a small hole in the side of a hill to a multiple chamber home snug against the elements and safe from view. With that accomplished now all he had to do was find some human scum that were easily manipulated.

Author's Note

Few finally all the players are in the Meiji era and the plot thickens even more. Let me tell you it's very hard to get everyone where you want them. Now who will our teams meet first? Obaasan Leader (Murasakiro) or the thugs of the mysterious evil dude? Hmmm…I think I know but does anyone want to guess?

Also from now on we'll merely be flipping through locations in the Meiji era unless otherwise stated and I may show the same scene from different viewpoints.


	12. Finally we figured out what happened

Kamiya Kashinn Dojo

They had been at Kaoru's Dojo for a week, before they were able to meet together to discuss what could have happened to bring them to the past. Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko had gone to another school to train for the day and none of the others of the Kenshin-gumi were hanging around the dojo as they seemed want to do.

"I think I know what happened," Ami started off. "But I'd like to hear your opinions before I make a conclusion." She looked around at the others to see if they had any ideas.

"I think it must have something to do with my staff," Setsuna spoke up first, "I tried a transformation in the woods the other day and my staff didn't appear during it."

"That's what I thought," Ami said as she looked around the group again to see if anybody else had some suggestions. Seeing that no one did she continued. "I think Pluto's staff broke during that fight we were in right before we came here. Pluto, am I wrong in assuming that your staff constantly warps time and space slightly just by the energy it puts out?"

"No there is a constant disruption of the time/space continuum I've never heard of a Guardian's staff being broken before and the Guardian surviving (1) so the results were unknown." Ami quickly filed the fact that there were more Guardians away to pull out and study at a later time.

"Well, now we know what happens when you break a Guardian's staff without killing them. You send them and anyone tied to them traveling through time and space. You see I was thinking about that last battle trying to remember what had happened right before we arrived here." Ami looked at the Sailor-gumi her eyes clearly expressing her worry.

"With Pluto's staff broken how do we return to the future? Surely we cannot await the future here, as we are in this time and down the centuries?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Indeed not for we would muddle the time lines hopelessly and we cannot risk seeing my past self either." Pluto replied to the question.

"Perhaps Helios could help us," Chibiusa said hopefully.

"No for he did not know of our existence as Princesses until the battle with Nehelenia." Usagi said, showing signs of her the maturity that had been growing in her ever since the battle with Galaxia. (2)

Chibiusa's face fell, she missed Elysian's priest terribly. Pluto noticed her distress and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's all right Usa-chan, you'll see him when we return to the future, I promise," Pluto said as she squeezed the girl's shoulders once more.

"The question is how do we return to the future? After all without your staff Pluto we can't risk traveling the time corridor who knows how lost we'd get then." Ami said bringing everyone's attention back to the problem they had to face before they could return home.

"I know not how we will return home. If the staff won't even materialize how can I repair it? I don't even truly know how it was formed. Queen Serenity gave it to me when I was young and small and it has evolved as I have." Pluto answered the questioning gazes of her friends.

As she finished saying this they were interrupted by the return of Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko.

* * *

Author's Note

This is because in the anime Pluto's staff is broken by Galaxia right before Uranus and Neptune kill them by taking their star seeds and remember they're in a space time warp zone when it happens anyway.

Yes the cry-baby is growing up although she still has her moments (like at the beginning of this fic) she is definitely getting older.

How in the world are they going to get home? Any ideas? I know but I'm not tellin', not yet at least. Ja ne!


	13. Choose your FOOD

Kamiya Kashinn Dojo

As they entered the Dojo Kenshin became aware of the sudden silence. He realized that they had interrupted a conversation among the group staying with them. _They seem nervous. I wonder what the matter is._ He looked at the group, and his eyes met those of Haruka who studied him for a moment before looking away._ That was odd, I find myself more and more puzzled by this group the longer they are around. Which is strange for usually the longer I know someone the easier they are to read._

The two groups began to mingle once more when Kaoru suggested they all go to the Akabeko for a beef hot pot for dinner that night.

"Beef hot pot sounds like an excellent idea," said Sanosuke as he entered the dojo.

"Not for you, you freeloader," Kaoru grumbled. "I meant for our guests."

"Oh Kaoru, why not I'm sure it won't be a problem and if money's the hardship I'll pay," Michiru said. _After all I'm hoping that Mako-chan will change her crush to him and leave Himura-san alone. He's too much for her to handle even if he acts almost as bad as Usagi occasionally and he's already attached to Kaoru even if the two of them won't admit it outloud yet._

Kaoru felt guilty at Michiru's offer and grudgingly allowed Sano to join them with a curt "Well…everybody come on let's go then. And I'll pay, after all you are our guests."

The group nodded and headed out to Tae-san's restaurant.

Tae wasn't surprised by the new additions to Kenshin and Kaoru's usual group, as it was all over town about the newest additions to the Kashinn Dojo.

"Kaoru, Himura-san! How wonderful to see you!" Tae exclaimed as she approached their table, the largest she had, ready to take their order. She stopped when she realized that she would be interrupting an argument.

"I don't understand why you insist on paying for everyone Kaoru it's not as if we can't afford to pay for ourselves." Michiru said, exasperated by Kaoru's stubbornness when it came to feeding those staying with her.

"And I told you that it was a matter of honor! There is no way that I'm going to let my guests pay for themselves on something that was my suggestion." Kaoru replied.

"But we do not need to be a burden to you! Kaoru-san we are able to pay for ourselves and you have given us so much already. Let us pay for you instead, and call it our thank you." Rei said as she joined in the argument that had been going on since they left the dojo.

"Demo you have already thanked me by repairing the hole in the wall of the dojo and Makoto-san cooks almost every meal and the girls and Usagi have kept the place spotless. You have done more then enough; please let this be my thank you." Kaoru countered.

"But…" Haruka trailed off her argument died in her throat when she noticed that the waitress who had come to stand next to their table was choking back laughter.

Kaoru was startled by the abruptness with which the argument had ceased. She looked at Haruka questioningly and then followed her gaze to where Tae stood her face turning red as she choked on laughter.

"Oh! Tae-san! Gomen. We'd like beef hot pot for sixteen please and afterwards I'll introduce you to our guests," Kaoru said as she smiled at her good friend.

"Beef hot pot for sixteen, would you like sake with that?" Tae asked the group as she gave Kaoru a look that said she had better introduce the group and explain as well.

"We'd like sake but we'll be paying for it." Setsuna answered Tae's question. And before anyone else could even start to argue she continued. "While it is true that we are guests at your Dojo Miss Kaoru, it is also true that we needn't be a burden to you. This I believe is a fair split of the expenses."

After Setsuna finished, Kaoru and the others who had been arguing hung their heads, realizing that that was the agreement they should have come to on their own. Setsuna had made them all feel like kids squabbling over something supremely insignificant.

When the food was brought out everyone sniffed in delight, it smelled wonderful. Much to the amazement of the Kenshin-gumi, and the chagrin of the Sailor-gumi, Usagi and Makoto attacked the food with as much gusto, and as quickly as Yahiko and Sanosuke.

Rei rolled her eyes "Better hurry up and get some food before the four bottomless pits finish it all off." As she said this she reached for her chopsticks, quick to grab some of the delicious smelling beef. Without further prompting everyone started eating.

After the meal Kaoru introduced the Senshi-gumi to Tae-san, she made sure not to leave anything out, including that first embarrassing meeting (1).

Tae, amused by the groups' first meeting asked Kaoru, "Did you really shake her Kaoru-san? I thought you had outgrown such things."

Kaoru, embarrassed, flushed and answered, "I have, Tae-san, however, I was already out of sorts that day, you remember the artist I wrote you of? Well the picture he painted of me was horrid, and I had just opened it when Usagi-san bumped into me."(2)

"You mean the artist who fell in love with you? I thought you said he was a good artist?" Tae replied.

"Yes, well apparently he changed his entire style because of me. Instead of the lovely Western style painting I thought he was going to do I got a horrible misshapen picture of shapes splattered on canvas." Kaoru said, her face fell, as she recalled the ill-fated picture.

"So what happened to it?" Tae asked curious.

"Ano…"Kaoru trailed off looking at Kenshin and Yahiko.

"Ugly here left it in the forest on the trail," Yahiko replied with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Yahiko-kun," Setsuna's rebuke was accompanied by a light buffet to the back of Yahiko's head, "As for the painting, I noticed you had left it behind, it's in the storage shed, behind the lovely ink-drawing."

* * *

Author's notes:

Everyone remember that? I know it was a while ago that I posted it.

Remember right after the Shishio arc they stayed at that inn and couldn't afford to pay for their stay? This is the anime we're talking about.

Do you know how hard it is to write when you're planning a wedding let me tell you it is very, very, very hard! Sorry this took so long but real life kinda got in the way.


	14. Back to the Dojo now

On the way back to the Dojo

The group returned to the dojo after some more time spent speaking with Tae explaining the groups plans for what they were doing while in Tokyo. As they continued walking Rei, Haruka and Kenshin all got strange feelings, not quite danger but something certainly akin to it.

_I wonder what this is? It feels as though we're being watched, but by who? And how?_ Kenshin thought as he walked only a small part of him paying attention to what Kaoru and Yahiko were arguing about the rest of his attention taken up by the strange 'watched/not watched' feelings he was getting.

_Has the enemy found us! I wonder where they are, is it that man whose demons we fought? Would they really follow us to the past though? _Rei thought looking surreptitiously about her to see if she could spot the watcher.

_Persistent to follow us all the way to the past isn't he?_ Haruka wondered as she asked the wind to bring her news of the one who watched them (2). _And careful_, she thought as the wind delivered the message that there was no being close enough to be watching them. _He must be scrying then, I wonder how? _

As they drew near the dojo it became obvious to the rest of the Sailor-gumi that something was up, Rei was jumpy and Haruka had a look of 'worried thought' on her face.

"Ne, Rei-chan is something the matter," Usagi asked in her own ingenious way of being indiscreet.

Startled out of her silent searching for the 'evil presence' she had sensed, Rei answered Usagi with a distracted, "Huh?"

"You do seem somewhat out of it Rei-chan, did you sense something?" Ami asked, concerned by her friend's vagueness.

"I think perhaps…but it doesn't seem to be getting nearer or farther away it stays at the same distance." Rei half-answered more musing to herself then anything else.

"What are you talking about? What's not getting closer or moving away?" Kaoru asked, her voice ringing out in strident tones, she was quite tipsy from the meal.

At Kaoru's loud-mouthed question Kenshin became aware that he wasn't the only one who had felt the strange sensation. _I wonder why she senses it she doesn't seem to have a very strong sensing ability…she did say she was training to be a Priestess for a temple though. Do any of the other's feel it?_ Kenshin cautiously looked at the rest of the group checking to see if there was any sign that they had felt the strangeness._ Huh…why does it not surprise me that Haruka-dono sensed it as well?_ Kenshin thought ironically._ Also none of the others seem to have noticed, they're all focused on Rei-dono._

They had stopped in the middle of the road, everyone, except Kenshin and Haruka had turned their attention to Rei.

"I don't know it's fleeting, it feels evil and not. I don't understand it." Rei answered the questions finally.

"Evil and not eh? Well that seems very vague for you Rei-chan," Michiru teased, as she remembered when in the second battle against Nehelania, Rei had been very assured and confidant of herself (1).

"Well, it's a bit vague okay! I can't pin it down," Rei retorted a bit petulantly.

Haruka was looking towards the dojo when she spotted the movement, six men all bearing swords were at the front of the dojo. She noticed Kenshin's tensing and knew that he had spotted them as well. Glancing back at the other's she realized they were still engrossed in Rei,_ these men are probably what she's sensing, also they are most likely being controlled by our new enemy._

"I think I see the problem here mina," Haruka drawled her gaze held steadily on the men with swords.

Startled the rest of the group turned and looked to see what Haruka was talking about. Usagi gasped, Kaoru groaned and seemed to mutter under her breath, not again, while the rest had an assortment of puzzled looks on their faces.

Haruka smirked, "I think we need to ask them what they're up to ne Michiru?"

"It's up to you Haruka though I wouldn't object to it." Michiru answered her partner, knowing that Haruka would do what she pleased.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

1. Yes once again a reference to the anime's last season, before they fight Galaxia she once again frees Nehelania. It's long complex and so I won't explain it all here.

2. Once again a note I forgot, yes I've made it so that the wind speaks to Haruka I stole that idea from other universes because I thought that Haruka should have that ability as the Scout of the Heavens and Soldier of !the Wind.

Here you go more new chapters just for you! I got married which is why it took me so long. There will be an index of Japanese terms next update, I just have to go back and find out which ones I used. If you are enjoying this story please let me know it's kinda hard to keep posting without any encouragement from you guys, (not that I'm going to stop writing this thing.)

Cliff hanger bwahahahaha!


	15. The Battle

Haruka started towards the group of men barely taking note of Kenshin's presence by her side. Quickly the two of them left earshot of the others.

"What are you planning Haruka-dono?" Kenshin queried, worried that the police might once again be involved.

"Just a friendly chat, perhaps a fight," She looked down at the man next to her, "Don't worry I won't hurt them," and then under her breath, "much." With that she focused her whole attention on the group infront of them. She searched them with her eyes praying that they weren't poor souls who had been possessed but merely thugs for hire. It would be much easier knowing that they weren't injuring the innocent.

Kenshin followed and was unsurprised to see that he recognized the local tuffs, they were a mean lot and he had stopped their 'fun' a couple of times before. "Haruka-dono, these men are probably here for revenge on this one, and Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said and not wanting to get Haruka involved Kenshin tried to step forward infront of the female 'bodyguard.'

He found that Haruka had done the same, obviously intent on blocking him from the coming fight. "Then you should step back and make sure that none get past me," Haruka said intent on the enemy now identified as true opponents.

Haruka and Kenshin exchanged glances and Kenshin saw the amusement sparking in Haruka's gaze. Lifting a brow he shrugged and moved to walk by Haruka's side. "No I think it best that we face them together." Kenshin said a true smile lighting his face.

To the rest of the group, who had finally realized that Kenshin and Haruka had moved ahead, it was like viewing two great cats stalking their prey. The two walked in sync their movements smooth, any unnecessary movement had been done away with, every step was calculated unconsciously.

* * *

To the waiting thugs it looked as though the two coming towards them had fought together many times. It was obvious that the two were experienced fighters, and as they grew closer one of the men recognized Kenshin as the Battousi, he had followed Shishio, although he had not been arrested with the others the day of the aborted 'Great Tokyo Fire.'

"Hey, guys I say we get outta here," the little weasel like man said to the others.

The leader of the group turned and asked, "Why?"

"Because that man in pink is no ordinary swordsman, that's the Battousi that destroyed Master Shishio." The weasel like man Answered the leader, "If he defeated Shishio, then how could we kill him?"

"THAT destroyed Shishio, heh glad I decided not to fight for him then," one of the men said as he snorted derisively.

* * *

As the others continued to bait the little man Himura and Haruka drew nearer. Hearing part of the discussion Haruka raised an eyebrow and looked at Kenshin.

"So you took down that former Hitokiri?" at Kenshin's nod she gave a smile and then asked another question, "Shall we be polite or just begin to dance?"

* * *

At this comment the leader of the thugs turned and looked at the two "Dance! So you think this is a joke do you woman? We'll show you this isn't a joke!" And with that he raised his sword to rush the waiting pair sure that he and the others would take the two before them easily, the woman was unarmed and the man was scrawny.

* * *

Both Kenshin and Haruka waited patiently, Haruka stepped back and to the side just a bit before the thug reached her turning so that her back was to the man's front before thrusting her elbow back into his larynx and sweeping her other arm to capture his wrist twisting it viscously, she snapped both bones, cleanly disarming him and giving her a weapon.

Meanwhile the other thugs had attacked in concert and Kenshin had already downed two using the Hiten techniques, hiding her surprise Haruka quickly went to work disarming and disabling the remaining thugs side by side and step by step with Kenshin.

* * *

To those watching, those who could follow their movements, it seemed as though the two mirrored each other's movements, moving in synch as they demolished the group of thugs. Everyone seemed surprised, the Kenshin-gumi because they thought that only Kenshin and his master Hiko knew the ancient sword style, the Senshi-gumi because Haruka was the only one they knew who was that fast. Michiru and Setsuna were surprised because they thought that the knowledge of Haruka's sword-style had died when the four Generals of Queen Beryl had been eliminated.

After the last of the thugs had been dispatched, Kenshin and Haruka stood staring at one another. The tension in the two groups could be cut with a knife, and then Kaoru broke the silence.

"What in the WORLD! How is this possible, the only two in the world who know that style are Kenshin and his Master Hiko, how does she know it?" Her question was echoed by the rest of the Kenshin-gumi.

"Interesting," was the only comment made by Setsuna, her mind wandering back through the paths of time.

"I thought Haruka was the only one who could move that quickly," Hotaru said her voice full of awe.

Haruka kept her gaze on Kenshin, her surprise evident in her posture; Kenshin's surprise was also showing.

* * *

"How, how is this possible?" Kenshin asked, not moving an inch nor showing surprise when instead of answering Haruka took off towards the forest. Kenshin looked at the others, their confusion was evident.

"Into the Dojo, Haruka-san and I need to talk." With that Kenshin took off after Haruka, instinctively following her as she left no sign of her passage.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay here's the next chapter you can all thank my one and only review for the last chapter that it's this soon after. I don't have a complete list of the terms I use but here's the shorter version of it:

Dono, sama, san, kun, chan, all of these are honorifics that get used by the Japanese people.

Sugoi: great

Nani: What?

Seisha: 'this one'-derogatory to oneself

Busu: Ugly

Demo: But

That's all I can remember right now if I think of others I'll post them. Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. As you can see if you review it makes it that much more likely that I'm going to update quickly, otherwise I'll wait and procrastinate and read other's fiction. Also from now on I lost my betas cause I moved so this is all just me and I think it is of much poorer quality then my previous chapters but don't let that stop you from reading. Ja Ne


	16. Aftermath of the Battle

Haruka took off knowing that Kenshin would follow to ask the questions she could see in his eyes. _Damn! Of all the accursed luck I was right! I guess I'll have to tell him something, but what?_ These thoughts raced through her head as she continued running towards the glade in the forest. _Best to tell him the truth I guess, after all with his training he'll be able to detect any lie I try and concoct for him._ Finally she reached the glade and sat down on the shattered stump to wait for him to arrive, knowing him he would have stayed to reassure Kaoru and the others before following.

* * *

Kenshin hurried to follow Haruka needing an explanation. _How? How is it she knows that style? It has only passed from a single master to a single apprentice._ His thoughts ran in circles even as he ran lightly after Haruka, he had known without being told that she did not want to explain herself infront of the others both of his 'gumi' and the group she had come with.

"So you did find this place" Kenshin stated as he followed Haruka into the glade were he took out his frustrations. She was seated on the shattered stump of what had been a large tree gazing up at the moon.

"Ne Kenshin what do you think of when you see the moon?" Haruka asked as he entered, her eyes glancing down and to the side towards where the man stood.

Kenshin, startled, countered, "Why ask me that? It has no relevance on this evening's battle, and no bearing on the situation now before us. Who are you? How do you know that style, it has been passed only from Master to Apprentice for generations any unworthy Apprentices were killed so how?"

"Please just answer the question Kenshin." Haruka requested as she continued gazing at the moon.

"And if I don't," Kenshin asked quietly, "what then?"

"Nothing we merely sit here all night not talking, with you growing ever more suspicious of me and those I travel with. In the morning we will leave and you will see no more of us, although you might still be targets…but I digress. The choice is yours Kenshin either answer the question or never know the answers to your own." Haruka said her voice devoid of all emotion, as though merely stating statistics.

_There is no reason not to answer her question, even though it does seem strange._ Kenshin thought a bit longer his mind whirling then he looked up at the moon and began to speak. "Memories of times both happy and sad, times during the Bakamatsu, times here with Kaoru and the others." Kenshin replied, and without truly thinking asked, "What about you? What do you think of when you see the moon?"

"Memories as well," Haruka replied then uttered a soft sad sigh and continued, "Happy memories tinged with sadness, tainted by an overwhelming sorrow and an enveloping grief that will never end."

Startled by this confession Kenshin and Haruka remained quiet for a moment.

Kenshin broke the silence, "So how did you come to learn of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" He asked as he turned his eyes from the moon.

"I'll tell you, if you'll answer one last question for me." Haruka countered, as she continued to gaze at the moon. "What do you see when you see the moon?"

Kenshin could feel the pain and anguish pouring off of her, so he answered, facing the moon again. "These days I see a beautiful orb that glows softly and gently shedding its light on lovers, friends, fun, and best of all peace." He looked at her, "what do you see when you look at the moon?"

"I see a once beautiful gem pitted and scarred, a pale shadow, a mockery of it's former glory. Yes the moon glows softly and it could, perhaps be beautiful, but to me it is a light, once pure, now marred by the deepest of shadows. I see the broken hearts and lives of millions, the desolate loneliness of a place that once sheltered many but is now accursed and forbidden. I see the abandoned ruins of a beautiful pearl once overflowing in beauty and light, the hope of millions upon millions, destroyed, damaged, defaced and defiled." Was Haruka's answer, her sadness evident in every word.

"As for how I know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, well that is a very long tale. Tell me what do you know of its' origins?" Haruka continued as she glanced briefly at Kenshin before facing the moon again.

Kenshin was confused, not only by Haruka's answer, where he could feel every word like a knife cutting into his heart, but also by her abrupt change in subject._ How is it possible? Her words so full of pain and sorrow, why? What hurt her so badly that every word she speaks feels like shattered glass pressed against my heart?_

Still he wanted, no needed, to know how she knew the 'Hiten' style, so he answered to the best of his ability, "It is a style that has been passed down from master to student for generations each adding to and perfecting it. It is a style created to defend those unable to defend themselves, no one knows the true origins though there is a legend that it came from a world other then this one hence the names meaning of 'Heaven's Sword'." Kenshin answered, "That is what my Master Hiko told me long ago."

"Heh, very true that it has been around for a long time, probably it has been around for far longer then you could imagine." Haruka said turning to look at Kenshin fully she studied his eyes carefully. "If I tell you this tale you must promise not to interrupt no matter how fantastic or unbelievable it seems also you must swear never to reveal your knowledge not even to your master. Will you agree to that?"

"If that is the only way you're willing to tell me how you learned the sword style then yes I swear I won't reveal the knowledge not even to my master and I shall listen." Kenshin answered his voice devoid of humor as his Rurouni persona had been put away for a bit.

Haruka gave him an ironic half-smile before she looked at the moon once again before beginning her tale.

"Long ago, so long ago that it is no longer remembered now, the Moon was a perfect jewel no shadows to mar its pale surface as there are now. There was a Kingdom upon it called Silver Millennium and Earth was one Kingdom as well." Haruka glanced briefly at Kenshin, his disbelief plain on his face. "I told you you'd have a hard time believing this story, should I continue?" Kenshin nodded, fascinated and skeptical both, this tale held all the elements of a legend, and he had always believed that in legends there were at times grains of truth.

"The Moon kingdom was ruled by a beautiful Queen and her equally lovely daughter, Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity, their court was comprised of the people whose spirits are guarded by specific planets either called Scouts for the females or Knights for the males or when all were together Senshi. Now the tale truly begins, for well over three thousand years ago there was a Scout called Uranus, the Sword-Master Orion said that she was a natural and as such for her Master's work she would develop her own Sword style no matter how long it would take."

After saying this Haruka stood and walked over to where Kenshin stood listening. "I think perhaps you'd best sit to listen to the rest as I said it is a long tale." She strode over to a log that had fallen and was now covered with a soft layer of moss and gestured to Kenshin to take a seat before sitting herself.

"Uranus became obsessed with creating the new style that her Sword Master Orion wanted her to develop, she tried new unheard of actions with a blade many times while still injured from the last time she had tried it. It got to be so bad that the Queen Serenity threatened to tie her to a bed in the infirmary if she didn't allow herself to properly heal." Haruka startled Kenshin again by chuckling softly almost ironically.

"Finally after four centuries of trial and error she succeeded in creating a new sword style, one that combined her speed which was that of the fastest Wind and the elegance and grace of her friend and partner Neptune. Some centuries passed and she spent time on Earth, although it was forbidden. She met a swordsman on Earth and fell in love. They discussed sword styles and foolishly she taught her style to him when he asked what it was she told him she merely called it "Heavens' Sword" as she was the Scout of the Heavens Sailor Uranus. She begged him not to show or teach it to anyone else and he agreed."

"She returned to the Moon Kingdom and was assigned to be the leader of the Outer Senshi to fade from all knowledge of the others at court; her only contacts outside her position were her partner Neptune, her elder and wise friend Pluto and her beautiful Queen Serenity. Theirs was a lonely duty much given to solitude and many battles, they faded from all memory and Uranus believed that her style of swordsmanship would die with her."

"However, it was not to be, for her lover Hiko had betrayed his promise to her and had taught her style to the four guardian generals of the Princes of Earth and they in turn had taught it to their successors, he had also taught it to his son called Hiko as well." Haruka's voice had gone flat and seemingly emotionless but it was the false emotionless of one who had been severely traumatized, Kenshin recognized it from his time in the Bakkamatsu and wondered just how she had been hurt by the action of one who may or may not have existed.

"Uranus only learned of his betrayal when centuries later the people of Earth were raised to fury by an Evil named Beryl the self styled Queen of the Negaverse given power by Metallia. The four guardian generals were in the forefront of the slaughter that took place on that awful day. Their swords cleaving the bodies of the Scouts and Knights impossibly fast for no one remembered the style except three and those three were forbidden to leave their posts. They could only watch in horror as their beloved home which they had fought for, for so long was destroyed." After having said this Haruka paused and seemed to have a hard time continuing.

After a few moments had passed her voice continued in that same flat tone, tension poured off of her in waves that would have overwhelmed anyone weaker then Kenshin. "They were forced to watch as Beryl killed Prince Endymion, the King of Earth's successor, and Princess Serenity's forbidden love. As they continued their helpless vigil, watched as in sorrow, Princess Serenity ended her own life. Fueled by anger and grief the Queen was able to seal the Evil away and send the souls of those of her court to the future."

Here Haruka paused again and seemed to be collecting herself to be able to continue. "Those that had been able only to watch were now free of that which bound them to their posts, they gathered in sorrow around the fallen form of their beloved Queen, amidst the ruins of their once beautiful home. They had with them three talismans which began to resonate, and they could only stand and watch, once more, in amazed horror as the talismans unlocked the forbidden one, Sailor Saturn soldier of death and rebirth. Slowly she dropped her scythe and all on the moon was turned to dust."

Kenshin couldn't stand not interrupting anymore, "What has this to do with how you know the Hiten style? I am having a hard time believing your tale of its' origins." He looked at Haruka impatiently._ I came here to hear the truth not some fanciful made up story!_

"I told you it was a hard tale to swallow," Haruka said irony rich in her voice. "But to continue, many millennia passed and finally the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were reborn," _Hmmm I don't think that I'll tell him about us being from the future that may be just a little to much for him to swallow._ "They had no memory of their past until they were awakened to once again fight Evil. Eventually they met others from the court and have been fighting by their side. Now we come to how I can prove to you that all I have said is true."

And with that last statement she stood and walked into the center of the clearing. Kenshin watched in amazement as Haruka seemed to pluck an object from the air.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP" she shouted and before Kenshin could puzzle out what exactly she had said an amazing transformation took place before his eyes.(1)

Haruka looked at him and said quietly, "Hitokiri Batousai Himura Kenshin now called Rurouni allow me to introduce Sailor Uranus Leader of the Outer Senshi, Soldier of the Heavens and creator of The Heavens sword now called Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryu and the one responsible for the downfall of Silver Millennium."

* * *

Author's Notes:

1 You can just imagine the transformation okay 'cause I don't want to spend my time writing it.

Hahahaha what evilness what a beautiful place to end this chapter! Seriously this scene has been in my head ever since I started writing this fic and now I finally have it down on paper!

Actually I wrote this right after the breakfast scene with Mamorou cooking because it wouldn't stay out of my head and wait its turn to be written. For those of you who never read the Sailor Moon manga yes that's were I took the Scene of Silver Millennium's destruction from.


	17. Into the Woods

Haruka took off knowing that Kenshin would follow to ask the questions she could see in his eyes. _Damn! Of all the accursed luck I was right! I guess I'll have to tell him something, but what?_ These thoughts raced through her head as she continued running towards the glade in the forest. _Best to tell him the truth I guess, after all with his training he'll be able to detect any lie I try and concoct for him._ Finally she reached the glade and sat down on the shattered stump to wait for him to arrive, knowing him he would have stayed to reassure Kaoru and the others before following.

* * *

Kenshin hurried to follow Haruka needing an explanation. _How? How is it she knows that style? It has only passed from a single master to a single apprentice._ His thoughts ran in circles even as he ran lightly after Haruka, he had known without being told that she did not want to explain herself infront of the others both of his 'gumi' and the group she had come with.

"So you did find this place" Kenshin stated as he followed Haruka into the glade were he took out his frustrations. She was seated on the shattered stump of what had been a large tree gazing up at the moon.

"Ne Kenshin what do you think of when you see the moon?" Haruka asked as he entered, her eyes glancing down and to the side towards where the man stood.

Kenshin, startled, countered, "Why ask me that? It has no relevance on this evening's battle, and no bearing on the situation now before us. Who are you? How do you know that style, it has been passed only from Master to Apprentice for generations any unworthy Apprentices were killed so how?"

"Please just answer the question Kenshin." Haruka requested as she continued gazing at the moon.

"And if I don't," Kenshin asked quietly, "what then?"

"Nothing we merely sit here all night not talking, with you growing ever more suspicious of me and those I travel with. In the morning we will leave and you will see no more of us, although you might still be targets…but I digress. The choice is yours Kenshin either answer the question or never know the answers to your own." Haruka said her voice devoid of all emotion, as though merely stating statistics.

_There is no reason not to answer her question, even though it does seem strange._ Kenshin thought a bit longer his mind whirling then he looked up at the moon and began to speak. "Memories of times both happy and sad, times during the Bakamatsu, times here with Kaoru and the others." Kenshin replied, and without truly thinking asked, "What about you? What do you think of when you see the moon?"

"Memories as well," Haruka replied then uttered a soft sad sigh and continued, "Happy memories tinged with sadness, tainted by an overwhelming sorrow and an enveloping grief that will never end."

Startled by this confession Kenshin and Haruka remained quiet for a moment.

Kenshin broke the silence, "So how did you come to learn of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" He asked as he turned his eyes from the moon.

"I'll tell you, if you'll answer one last question for me." Haruka countered, as she continued to gaze at the moon. "What do you see when you see the moon?"

Kenshin could feel the pain and anguish pouring off of her, so he answered, facing the moon again. "These days I see a beautiful orb that glows softly and gently shedding its light on lovers, friends, fun, and best of all peace." He looked at her, "what do you see when you look at the moon?"

"I see a once beautiful gem pitted and scarred, a pale shadow, a mockery of it's former glory. Yes the moon glows softly and it could, perhaps be beautiful, but to me it is a light, once pure, now marred by the deepest of shadows. I see the broken hearts and lives of millions, the desolate loneliness of a place that once sheltered many but is now accursed and forbidden. I see the abandoned ruins of a beautiful pearl once overflowing in beauty and light, the hope of millions upon millions, destroyed, damaged, defaced and defiled." Was Haruka's answer, her sadness evident in every word.

"As for how I know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, well that is a very long tale. Tell me what do you know of its' origins?" Haruka continued as she glanced briefly at Kenshin before facing the moon again.

Kenshin was confused, not only by Haruka's answer, where he could feel every word like a knife cutting into his heart, but also by her abrupt change in subject._ How is it possible? Her words so full of pain and sorrow, why? What hurt her so badly that every word she speaks feels like shattered glass pressed against my heart?_

Still he wanted, no needed, to know how she knew the 'Hiten' style, so he answered to the best of his ability, "It is a style that has been passed down from master to student for generations each adding to and perfecting it. It is a style created to defend those unable to defend themselves, no one knows the true origins though there is a legend that it came from a world other then this one hence the names meaning of 'Heaven's Sword'." Kenshin answered, "That is what my Master Hiko told me long ago."

"Heh, very true that it has been around for a long time, probably it has been around for far longer then you could imagine." Haruka said turning to look at Kenshin fully she studied his eyes carefully. "If I tell you this tale you must promise not to interrupt no matter how fantastic or unbelievable it seems also you must swear never to reveal your knowledge not even to your master. Will you agree to that?"

"If that is the only way you're willing to tell me how you learned the sword style then yes I swear I won't reveal the knowledge not even to my master and I shall listen." Kenshin answered his voice devoid of humor as his Rurouni persona had been put away for a bit.

Haruka gave him an ironic half-smile before she looked at the moon once again before beginning her tale.

"Long ago, so long ago that it is no longer remembered now, the Moon was a perfect jewel no shadows to mar its pale surface as there are now. There was a Kingdom upon it called Silver Millennium and Earth was one Kingdom as well." Haruka glanced briefly at Kenshin, his disbelief plain on his face. "I told you you'd have a hard time believing this story, should I continue?" Kenshin nodded, fascinated and skeptical both, this tale held all the elements of a legend, and he had always believed that in legends there were at times grains of truth.

"The Moon kingdom was ruled by a beautiful Queen and her equally lovely daughter, Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity, their court was comprised of the people whose spirits are guarded by specific planets either called Scouts for the females or Knights for the males or when all were together Senshi. Now the tale truly begins, for well over three thousand years ago there was a Scout called Uranus, the Sword-Master Orion said that she was a natural and as such for her Master's work she would develop her own Sword style no matter how long it would take."

After saying this Haruka stood and walked over to where Kenshin stood listening. "I think perhaps you'd best sit to listen to the rest as I said it is a long tale." She strode over to a log that had fallen and was now covered with a soft layer of moss and gestured to Kenshin to take a seat before sitting herself.

"Uranus became obsessed with creating the new style that her Sword Master Orion wanted her to develop, she tried new unheard of actions with a blade many times while still injured from the last time she had tried it. It got to be so bad that the Queen Serenity threatened to tie her to a bed in the infirmary if she didn't allow herself to properly heal." Haruka startled Kenshin again by chuckling softly almost ironically.

"Finally after four centuries of trial and error she succeeded in creating a new sword style, one that combined her speed which was that of the fastest Wind and the elegance and grace of her friend and partner Neptune. Some centuries passed and she spent time on Earth, although it was forbidden. She met a swordsman on Earth and fell in love. They discussed sword styles and foolishly she taught her style to him when he asked what it was she told him she merely called it "Heavens' Sword" as she was the Scout of the Heavens Sailor Uranus. She begged him not to show or teach it to anyone else and he agreed."

"She returned to the Moon Kingdom and was assigned to be the leader of the Outer Senshi to fade from all knowledge of the others at court; her only contacts outside her position were her partner Neptune, her elder and wise friend Pluto and her beautiful Queen Serenity. Theirs was a lonely duty much given to solitude and many battles, they faded from all memory and Uranus believed that her style of swordsmanship would die with her."

"However, it was not to be, for her lover Hiko had betrayed his promise to her and had taught her style to the four guardian generals of the Princes of Earth and they in turn had taught it to their successors, he had also taught it to his son called Hiko as well." Haruka's voice had gone flat and seemingly emotionless but it was the false emotionless of one who had been severely traumatized, Kenshin recognized it from his time in the Bakkamatsu and wondered just how she had been hurt by the action of one who may or may not have existed.

"Uranus only learned of his betrayal when centuries later the people of Earth were raised to fury by an Evil named Beryl the self styled Queen of the Negaverse given power by Metallia. The four guardian generals were in the forefront of the slaughter that took place on that awful day. Their swords cleaving the bodies of the Scouts and Knights impossibly fast for no one remembered the style except three and those three were forbidden to leave their posts. They could only watch in horror as their beloved home which they had fought for, for so long was destroyed." After having said this Haruka paused and seemed to have a hard time continuing.

After a few moments had passed her voice continued in that same flat tone, tension poured off of her in waves that would have overwhelmed anyone weaker then Kenshin. "They were forced to watch as Beryl killed Prince Endymion, the King of Earth's successor, and Princess Serenity's forbidden love. As they continued their helpless vigil, watched as in sorrow, Princess Serenity ended her own life. Fueled by anger and grief the Queen was able to seal the Evil away and send the souls of those of her court to the future."

Here Haruka paused again and seemed to be collecting herself to be able to continue. "Those that had been able only to watch were now free of that which bound them to their posts, they gathered in sorrow around the fallen form of their beloved Queen, amidst the ruins of their once beautiful home. They had with them three talismans which began to resonate, and they could only stand and watch, once more, in amazed horror as the talismans unlocked the forbidden one, Sailor Saturn soldier of death and rebirth. Slowly she dropped her scythe and all on the moon was turned to dust."

Kenshin couldn't stand not interrupting anymore, "What has this to do with how you know the Hiten style? I am having a hard time believing your tale of its' origins." He looked at Haruka impatiently._ I came here to hear the truth not some fanciful made up story!_

"I told you it was a hard tale to swallow," Haruka said irony rich in her voice. "But to continue, many millennia passed and finally the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were reborn," _Hmmm I don't think that I'll tell him about us being from the future that may be just a little to much for him to swallow._ "They had no memory of their past until they were awakened to once again fight Evil. Eventually they met others from the court and have been fighting by their side. Now we come to how I can prove to you that all I have said is true."

And with that last statement she stood and walked into the center of the clearing. Kenshin watched in amazement as Haruka seemed to pluck an object from the air.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP" she shouted and before Kenshin could puzzle out what exactly she had said an amazing transformation took place before his eyes.(1)

Haruka looked at him and said quietly, "Hitokiri Batousai Himura Kenshin now called Rurouni allow me to introduce Sailor Uranus Leader of the Outer Senshi, Soldier of the Heavens and creator of The Heavens sword now called Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryu and the one responsible for the downfall of Silver Millennium."

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. You can just imagine the transformation okay 'cause I don't want to spend my time writing it.

Hahahaha what evilness what a beautiful place to end this chapter! Seriously this scene has been in my head ever since I started writing this fic and now I finally have it down on paper!

Actually I wrote this right after the breakfast scene with Mamorou cooking because it wouldn't stay out of my head and wait its turn to be written. For those of you who never read the Sailor Moon manga yes that's were I took the Scene of Silver Millennium's destruction from.

And yes although Michiru and Haruka are partners and lovers it also states in the manga that Haruka is both male and female, so that means that if I want her to have a male lover then she'll have a male lover. Alrighty back to writing the fic!


	18. Why? Then Who?

House of the Jade Rose

_Damn, Damn, Damn! I NEVER thought he would move that quickly and now, now everything might be ruined!_ Leader thought as she paced back and forth careful to tread lightly so the workers she was over wouldn't hear her. She had just heard the gossip about the attack on the Kamiya Kashinn Dojo and how those that had seen it could scarce believe that there was another who knew the Hitokiri Batousai's sword style._ Just what I need their cover to be blown before I could safely contact them. And oh Uranus did you have to teach your style to a human? Is that the guilt you secretly carry young-one?_ Leader asked the absent Senshi silently, knowing that Uranus had felt responsible for Silver Millenniums downfall for some reason.

Her head came up as she felt a surge of power from the direction of the forest, _Damn and Damn again if I felt that you can bet he did. Gah! Uranus why couldn't you have waited longer?_

With that Leader went to her door and called for her servant to come and attend her as she was going out.

"Out lady?" the young Miaka asked startled.

"Yes I am going out to see what the aftermath of that attack on the Kashinn Dojo has left behind and to see what kind of damage was done and if we can expect any business from it." Leader told the young girl who looked frightened.

"At once Lady." Miaka said as she hurried towards the door.

"Ach hmm." Leader gently cleared her throat.

"Ah! Gomen Lady!" Miaka bowed low and continued "May I be excused to execute the duties you have given me?"

"You may Miaka and then go to the kitchens you have earned yourself an hour a night for the next week of scrubbing pots."

"Thank you Lady." Miaka said as she continued to bow and then backed out of the room.

_And now I have to think of a plausible excuse to visit the Dojo. It won't be easy_ she thought, as she hurried, as quickly as was acceptable, out the door of the Inn.

* * *

Present Day Elysian

Helios paced, he was worried, and he had yet to receive a reply from Kinmoku and her scouts. Leader had been adamant that they not leave this time unprotected while all the others were in the past.

_I know Leader had a good reason for wanting me to stay, but it's so hard knowing that Chibiusa may be in danger…_his musings were interrupted by the beeping of the communication device that connected Earth to other Solar systems.

Helios hurried over to it quickly acknowledging the signal; there was a crackling of static before the signal became clear and a small holo-image appeared before him.

"This is Princess Kinmoku you sent a signal expressing your wish to communicate with me?" The little figure asked, somehow still managing to look regal.

"This is Priest Helios and yes I did send that communication, I was told to give you this message, 'The Light of Stars has once again gone dim. The Seals are broken and the Night will cover all,' the one who spoke these words to me said you would know the meaning." Helios replied and watched as a look of pure horror crossed the tiny replica's face, knowing in that instant that this threat was worse then that posed by Queen Beryl or Galaxia.

"Where are you and who spoke those dire words." Kinmoku demanded courtesy forgotten in the need of the moment.

"I reside in Elysia the heart of Earth in the Sol system, the woman who told me that phrase, had been sealed inside the Pillar of Golden crystal and named herself only as Leader." Helios replied, surprised by the vehemence in Kinmoku's voice. "She told me to ask for the aid of the 'Three Sacred Stars'(1)

"I see, Maker, Healer, and Fighter are on their way now, I pray we don't need to fight again so soon after the last battle." Kinmoku said her voice sad, her face pensive.

"Unfortunately that is the fate of all those bearing the duty to protect Princess." Helios said his voice soft and comforting, though it held the sadness of innumerable years spent alone.

"So it is," Kinmoku agreed quietly, "I hope to see my fighters safely returned home to me."

"I pray it is so Lady," Helios said softly, before turning the communicator off.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. For those of you keeping track I know that the 'Three Sacred Stars' weren't mentioned before, but oh well that's the way the ball bounces. It's what I wanted to happen so that's the way it goes.

2. This is the last part of what I had dreamed the rest from here on in is going to be purely my thoughts and not otherwise inspired.

Sorry for the long delay, my laptop broke and I had to wait to get it fixed, also some of the next parts were giving me major problems. It will only be a week or two till I update again I promise. PLEASE review, I need to know how this is going.


End file.
